


This Longing That I Cannot Quell

by KyuuKyuuMoo



Series: Perhaps happy end is not overrated. [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Uchiha Madara, Drama, F/M, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Senju Tobirama, Uchiha Izuna Lives, good brothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 38,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyuuKyuuMoo/pseuds/KyuuKyuuMoo
Summary: Obito's mother is not a woman. Obito's father does not exist within his small and happy world. He was fine with it, his mother is the best in the world and inside this small world, no one could steal his mother away. But the bubble was destroyed when he activated his sharingan, mark of his origin. Tobirama can't keep Obito away from the world forever. Once you activated your eyes, you cannot go back anymore. Obito must learn to grow up into a shinobi and survive this scary world.As Izuna said "nothing is a secret forever." Obito feared the moment he found his father and his father found his mother. Tobirama feared the moment Hashirama found out about Obito and Madara. Madara feared the moment that truth become the lies.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uzumaki Mito, Senju Tobirama & Uchiha Kagami, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Series: Perhaps happy end is not overrated. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768849
Comments: 83
Kudos: 276





	1. Could you repeat the rules?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! I was so excited to let you guys read this, I might have forgot to update Breathe with Me :3 That story is really depressing, so I took many breaks. Anyway, I asked which story you would prefer to read between two choices, and this is the result! Enjoy!
> 
> In the world where Beta is the majority, Alpha and Omega are rarely born nowadays. Only 1 in 20 people is born Alpha, and only 1 in 30 people is born Omega. By fate's hand, Uchiha Madara was born as the only Alpha of Uchiha clan, while Senju Tobirama was born as the only Omega of the Senju clan.

The forest shakes as two powerful chakras collides with each other, the trees shivers from the shockwaves and the animals all hide away from the two shinobi fighting each other. Standing on the higher ground was a young boy, barely twelve, with short and spiky black hair spewing fire balls around, uncaring if the forest is burn to ground. Standing below him with confident pose, a white-haired thirty years old veteran shinobi sending columns of water after the fire.

“Too slow, again,” the white-haired man shot out three kunais at the boy, which he deflected easily. The boy signed a few hand seals and blow another fire ball at him, but that barely reached the older man before it burnt out by itself. “Is this your limit, Obito? Six mediocre sized fire balls? Are you serious?” the man scowled disapprovingly at the pathetic show of power. Obito need to start taking this seriously, he told the boy that this was necessary.

“I’m just getting started!” Obito yelled, but his chakra level was clearly low and the boy was too much out of breath to continue. The older man shook his head and recalled his barriers, the air ripples as the invisible chakra net shattered. “Aw, come on, Tobirama-san. Just one more time,” the boy whined, his lips jutted out into a pout. Cute, Tobirama thought to himself. But not cute enough for him to risk the boy’s life.

“Tomorrow, Obito. Come down, we need to get you clean and neat for dinner,” he tilted his chin towards the river not far from his position. The boy whined a high loud voice akin to whimper but Tobirama ignored them and moved closer to the water source. Obito jumped down from where he stood and into the shallow water, all the while grumbling nonsensical words, sending the water splashing everywhere.

Red squinted eyes bores into the boy’s back, watching Obito clean off the muds and dirt clumsily. “Tobirama-san, I can’t get this one out!” said man shook his head in fondness as he steps closer to Obito and helped him clean a stubborn spot around the chest. He swiped a wet finger across the boy’s cheeks and received a cheeky grin. “Thank you, Tobirama-san!” the raven said cheerfully, truly an opposite to Tobirama’s ever stoic face.

“What should we have for dinner, Tobirama-san?” Obito put a finger under his jaw, rethinking about their meals yesterday. The white-haired bit the inside of his cheeks, not used to the boy calling him with his name. “Do you think we can have sushi tonight? I miss sushi,” the boy asked seriously, brows furrowed together. Irresistible, Tobirama thought to himself. At least the boy was gifted with his father’s charming and cute genes.

“That would be difficult, the fishes in this area are small. Would bear’s meat be an acceptable substitution?” the boy’s face turned elated at the mention of his favorite meat. Easy to please, just like his father. He motioned for the boy to step onto the ground, and with a few hand seals, Tobirama produced a wind that efficiently dried the boy and him. Obito then went back into the forest to collect twigs to burn, the white-haired smiles to himself.

He did well in raising Obito into the brave and smart boy he is. Twelve years, he split himself into child raising and helping his brother governing a village. He did well, he doesn’t have any regrets. He had twelve years with Obito. It’s time to return the boy to his family. It’s time that Obito returned to his true name. It’s time, that he must say goodbye to Obito. It’s fine. He could do this. Senju Tobirama is not a coward.

* * *

When the first glimpse of the twin gates reached their eyes, it was unfortunately Obito that become scared and cold feet. Tobirama had to paused their travel to help him calm down. “What if they don’t like me? What if I can’t do the Great Fireball? What if—”

Tobirama pinched the boy’s lips so he would shut up, and stroked Obito’s spiky but soft hair. “Obito, they will love you. You are smart, a little bit naughty but kind and charming. Just relax and you will be fine,” just this part of the boy is similar to his mother. Awkward and overthinker even as a child. Obito lips continue to quiver but the tears had stopped, his body no longer shook with fear and uncertainty.

“I will be there, you know I will always be there for you, Obito. Everything will be fine,” it won’t be for Tobirama, but Obito doesn’t need to know. The boy nodded and allowed the older man to pulled him into a warmth embrace. “It’s okay,” he doesn’t know if he is comforting Obito or himself.

* * *

The village is bursting with energy and laughter. Obito can’t stand still next to him. It’s not strange, since the boy only had a few visits into a populated place. The boy has always been adventurous and curious type, just like his father and mother. Tobirama finished talking to the guards, and squatted so he was on eyes level with the boy. “Obito, do you remember the rules?” he asked without a hint of humor.

The boy nodded seriously, his lips tight and closed. As long as he follows those rules, Obito will be fine. Tobirama ruffled his hair and stood straight, nodding to the guards as they bow slightly at him. “Come,” he simply said to the boy, walking ahead without looking back to check if Obito is following him or not. It will be fine, he told himself. It’s been twelve years, no one will find it suspicious that he returned to the village with unknown boy.

Soon enough, he stood in front of the Uchiha clan’s compound with Obito fidgeting next to him. He resisted the urge to comfort the boy, he can’t do that now. A minute later, Uchiha Hikaku greeted him and guided him into the compound. The man is still the same, a shinobi that held himself with a composure of a noble. Hikaku said nothing as he guided them across the compound, despite his chakra’s confused state when his eyes fell on Obito.

Once they’re standing in front of the main house, Hikaku asked if he wished to talk to the head privately or if Tobirama’s visit is meant to be short. The Senju told him it will be short, motioning for Hikaku to call his clan head instead of Tobirama doing it himself. It didn’t take long for Madara, followed by Izuna closely behind, appeared on the door step. Neither Uchiha were looking pleased to see him, didn’t even took a second for him to know.

“Oh my, is that the elusive Senju Tobirama in front of my house? I thought you are too busy with whatever you are doing somewhere God knows where, Senju!” the heir grinned widely, almost cracking a smile on Tobirama’s face. Izuna had been very upset when he left suddenly, Tobirama thought he might never be forgiven. It was pleasant to find his best friend still happy, although hard to see, to see him well and alive.

“It’s been a while, Izuna,” said Uchiha huffed, then Tobirama turned towards the clan head. “It’s been a while, Uchiha,” he slightly bows, a formality to show Obito about statuses. Uchiha Madara, still exactly the same as he had been twelve years ago, grunted out his reply instead of speaking like normal person. Tobirama’s stomach did a flipped when those black orbs meet his eyes, he thought he was long passed this useless affection.

He pushed down his own fears and turned his head towards Obito. “Obito, introduce yourself,” he said, wondering if the boy still remembers their training those weeks ago. The boy nodded and took a few steps forward until he was in Madara and Izuna’s view. The two brothers quirked an eyebrow at the boy. Even Hikaku had tilted his head in confusion. However, none of them pressured the boy and waited patiently.

“Hi! I’m, uh, Uchiha Obito! I’m twelve years old! My favorite food is roasted bear meat and sweet dumpling! Uh, my favorite color is blue and orange! My hobby is exploring and hunting!” Obito rushed out in one breath, Tobirama feared the boy will get a heart attack right away. The boy tried to grin but failed, probably scared by Madara’s naturally scary face combined with his puffing hair that is similar to a demon from children’s story book.

“WHAT THE FUCK?” Izuna was the first to react, and received a rough smacking from his brother. The younger screamed when his brother smacked his back harshly, Obito and Hikaku winced at the loud smacking sounds.

“Language!” Madara hissed out, his palm red and stinging but he ignored them. The Uchiha head glared at Tobirama, unknowing of the heat pooling inside the Senju’s stomach. “Explain!” he demanded, a panicked look set in when Obito flinched and ran behind Tobirama. “I’m not mad!” he quickly said, eyes searching for the boy’s face. When Obito peeked out from behind Tobirama, the Uchiha head gave him a sheepish smile.

The white-haired reached behind him to put a hand on the boy’s shoulder, “it’s okay. Uchiha-san is just naturally loud all the time. You will get used to it.” Said man glared weakly at him but Tobirama is used to the other’s permanent angry face. Next to his brother, Izuna’s body trembles as he tried not to laugh to save his brother’s reputation, although that was far too late for that. But at least he tried, in front of Obito.

“Should we talk inside?” Madara asked, the man had learned manners since the last time Tobirama talked to him twelve years ago. Nonetheless, this visit was not meant to be pleasant nor consume much of his time. Tobirama needs to report back to his brother, then manage his new living situation and much more. He shook his head and pushed the boy gently towards the clan head.

“No need. I am merely delivering this boy to his clan. I found him a year ago in the forest. His mother had been murdered; she was not an Uchiha so I gave her a proper burial there. I am relinquishing his care to you, as you are his clan head,” Tobirama has never been more grateful for his father’s strict teaching. It would be suspicious if he stuttered or stumbled on his words.

Despite his instinct screaming at him for being foolish, he will die if he let Obito go, he stands strong. This is for Obito, he reminded himself. Obito will live better with the Uchiha, instead of hidden away deep inside a forest alone. Watching the boy shyly took Izuna’s accepting hands feels like someone stabbed him repeatedly with a sharp blade. “I will handle his paper and you can sign them tomorrow. Good day, Uchiha” this is not the first time he ran away.

But this is the first time he ever felt so remorse and hurt, unknowing if he will ever get another chance to hold this boy again. Tobirama did not manage two steps before he felt a strong tug holding him from behind. He doesn’t need to turn to know Obito is gripping the edge of his armor, there is too much eyes here. Obito’s soft and small voice called him from behind, but he resisted the urge to turn. His heart won’t be able to handle it, “Tobirama-san, I—"

“Tobirama-sensei!” the Senju snapped his head up, finding familiar yet stranger man smiling widely at him from across the street. The young man, black short curly hair and chubby cheeks that he knows from somewhere, ran up to him in a second and crashed onto him. This Uchiha sneaked his hands around Tobirama’s waist and caught him in an unshakeable hug. Oh, he knows this man, or rather, this boy.

“Kagami,” he cannot quite keep the fondness from crawling into his voice. It’s been too long since he talked with his favorite student. The last time he was here, not his clones, was six years ago. However, Kagami was away for a mission that time. He allowed the boy to clings to him, as he also put a hand on his student’s back. The boy has grown up into a beautiful man, although his chubby cheeks are quite permanent, just added to his charm.

“Sensei! Sensei, I heard that you’ve returned! I couldn’t find you in the Hokage tower and I didn’t want to disturb your rest so I come back home and planned to visit you later! There is a great BBQ shop on the main valley, I’m thinking of gathering us all and—” he put a finger on Kagami’s lips, used to the boy’s ability to speak five sentences in one breath. Twelve years had passed for them, but being with Kagami has always been a joy, and that doesn’t change.

“Hello to you too, Kagami. I’m fine, thank you for asking. Yes, I am tired and in need of immediate rest. Thank you for the invitation but I have to pass today, you may come back tomorrow,” he flicked Kagami’s nose with his index finger, a habit from the time they were still student and mentor. The young Uchiha pout at him, but his arms didn’t budge around the older man’s waist. The boy has always been strong for someone his age.

“How old are you this year?” Tobirama quirked an eyebrow, gently reminding the boy of his old age. Kagami whined, a small cute whine that he always made whenever Tobirama tried to scold him for being naughty or just cheeky. The Uchiha rubs his face on the Senju’s cold and hard blue armor, uncaring of the spectators. Perhaps Kagami has been around Hashirama too much, his brother has always been a bad influence around the children.

Tobirama could feel Obito’s grip tightening. Resisting the urge to comfort the boy is easier with Kagami demanding his attention. “Obito-kun,” he heard Izuna called the boy softly, Tobirama could easily imagine the boy’s pout when he realized the Senju is not waning. “I’m sorry if Madara nii-san scared you, but I promise he is a good man inside,” if Tobirama is someone else, like Izuna, he would have laughed at Madara’s face.

Kagami shifted his body so he could take a peek at the boy behind Tobirama, but his arms were still strongly circling the older man’s body. “Oh, sensei! Did you pick another child, again? Even though you have me waiting for you? How scandalous!” only Kagami could destroy his hard-earned reputation easily with a few words. Hashirama did say he spoiled the brat too much, now he is reaping the fruit of his teaching.

“No! You can’t have him!” Obito’s loud exclamation surprised their audiences, but Tobirama had expected it. Because Obito only had him for years, his possessiveness was bound to happened. Izuna had once explained it to him, when he almost gutted someone from Nara for acting too friendly with Tobirama. The Senju was Izuna’s best friend, and Uchiha do not share their important people with other people.

“Obito,” the white-haired barely tipped his head to the side, movement like that was unnecessary for a sensor of his caliber. “You will be fine now. Your family are the Uchiha, if you need anything, you should speak to them. If you need my help, you can find me in my office,” that should suffice. He had laid the rules and Obito agreed to them. Tobirama doesn’t want to let him go, but this would make the boy’s life happier and easier.

Tobirama’s attention returned to Kagami, who is humming as he stares with indescribable emotions running in his black eyes. His former student’s hands sneaked around until they are firmly holding onto Tobirama’s arm. “Allow me to walk you back home, sensei,” Kagami smiled and tugged on his hand, the Senju could tell that the younger man will not accept rejection from him. He had spoiled the boy too much in the past.

He could tell when Obito surrender to his situation; it was the boy that forced them into this situation in the first place. But Tobirama couldn’t blame him, it was true that he had denied Obito the happiness he would receive from his father’s family. Without looking back, he put a hand around Kagami’s not so small wrist and called his mark. In a flash, both the Senju and his former student were gone from the Uchiha compound.

Obito’s cheeks puffed up like a fugu fish, he doesn’t like that Kagami person. Tobirama-san is his and his only! “Obito-kun, let’s go inside, okay? Have you eaten yet?” Izuna asked softly, knowing too well about children’s obsession with Tobirama. The Senju has a knack of getting children’s heart, sometimes too much, like Kagami who turned out to be quite possessive with the white-haired. There was also his Uchiha blood as another factor.

The boy glared cutely at Izuna’s warm hand, but he soon yields to his dream of getting closer to his father’s family. Because Tobirama-san wouldn’t tell him which one of these Uchiha is Obito’s father, he needs to play nice and gather the information on his own. And then, if his father turned out to be a real asshole like Obito had pictured, he will take Tobirama-san and leave this village on the drop of pin.

“Can we have sweet dumplings?” he looked up to Izuna with his wide black eyes, hoping the man will fall for his charm. Izuna let out a small aww, dying over the boy’s cuteness and easily agreed for his demand. But the other man is not as easy as his younger brother, as Madara clicked his tongue. Obito jutted out his lower lip and gripped Izuna’s hands. This Madara person, supposedly now Obito’s clan head, only give him annoyed look.

“No sweets before dinner, that’s going to disturb your eating schedule and stomach. We have fish and soup ready, clean up first then you may eat. Izuna will help you,” Madara turned his back to them and disappeared back into the house. The man never stops scowling since the beginning. He bet that the man was born with it. Tobirama-san was also like that, scowling almost all the time. But Tobirama-san was also very kind and smiles a lot for Obito.

“Am I staying with you, Izuna-sama?” Obito tilted his head to one side, he knows he is cute when he does that. Mother always said so, and mother never lies to him. This Izuna person is Tobirama-san’s best friend, so Obito is sure this man could help him. The clan heir hums and turned to Hikaku, who were forgotten. He gave Hikaku a slow nod and the man went away, after giving Obito a small pat on the shoulder.

“You can call me normally, Obito-kun,” Izuna pinched his cheek gently then hold his hand, guiding Obito into the main house. “We have questions for you, and then we could discuss your living condition. If you don’t want to live here, we have others who would happily take you in. The Uchiha clan is a giant family, after all,” Izuna tilted his head lower so Obito could see his smile. It would be amazing if this man is his father, at least he seems nicer than Madara.

* * *

Cleaning up with Izuna means shower and new clothes, it wasn’t unexpected but still a good surprise. Tobirama-san told him that Uchiha accentuate hygiene above everything, even though Obito is exactly the opposite. The boy is similar to his mother in that part, although Tobirama-san tried hard to teach him the importance of hygiene and all that comes with it. It’s just not easy to stay clean when you live in the middle of a jungle.

He found out the small symbol his mother had sewed into the inside of his sleeves was Uchiha clan’s symbol. The blue yukata that Izuna gave him had the same symbol shown on the back. The pride of Uchiha, the red and white uchiwa. Obito strangely feels delighted when Izuna told him that only the Uchiha are allowed to brandish that mark everywhere. It’s not much, but it feels as if they acknowledged him already. Obito feels warm inside.

When they get to another room where Madara was waiting for them, Obito first saw the low meal table. It has miso soup, one fried tofu, roasted fish and steaming rice. His mouth watered inside and his stomach screamed in joy. He had lots of amazing meats and fishes on the journey here, but there were hardly rice and soups. It was not wise for travelling shinobi to keep the fire up for long, or travel with heavy luggage.

The two men watches him eat with different reactions; Madara looked bored and unimpressed while Izuna asked him if Obito wants more or if the soup was okay, a natural mother hen. Obito felt the change when he put down his bowl of soup and murmured his gratitude. Izuna had shifted so both him and the boy are facing Madara while the clan head crossed his hands inside his sleeves.

Obito pushed the table aside and shifted into a seiza position, something that Tobirama-san taught him. When speaking with someone in a higher position than you, it would be respectful to sit in this position to show sincerity and loyalty. He will do well, get this people to trust him and then sniff out his asshole father. After that, well, Obito will think about it when the time comes.

“Obito, you are thirteen this year?” Madara asked, his tone calm and neutral. So this is what a clan head looked like when they are working? For years, Obito’s interactions with another human being was Tobirama-san and sometimes merchants that passed by the forest. He doesn’t know what boy his age normally acted like, nor why was it so strange that Tobirama-san, a male, is his mother.

“Twelve, sir,” the boy replied honestly, what would lying do anyway? Madara grunted absentmindedly; this boy is already too old for history lessons and doesn’t that number coincidentally coincide with the number of years that Hashirama’s little brother left the village? The man who were so immersed with his paper works suddenly left the village that he cared so much, and to return with a boy from the clan that he loathed wholeheartedly?

Suspicious is a gentle word to describe Madara’s opinion. Nonetheless, this boy is just a child, a pure being that is not tainted with the world’s darkness and war. He just needs the confirmation that Obito is indeed an Uchiha, then Madara could carry on with his plotting somewhere else. “Did you saw your mother’s death, boy?” he saw Izuna winced but Madara is not known for his courtesy, regardless of his opponents.

Obito nodded mutely, and Madara let it slide. He is not a demon who would force a child to remember their nightmares. Let the past stay behind but not forgotten. “Then you must have the sharingan. Do you know what it is?” he imagined Hashirama’s brother taught this boy enough, but learning from outsider is never enough. That’s why Kagami’s sharingan lesson was personally taught by Izuna even though Tobirama was the boy’s mentor.

“I do have it, and I do know what it is. Tobirama-san told me and taught me how to control it,” Obito frowns at the memories of his old training, controlling the sharingan was easier than water walking for him. But mother said it’s because sharingan is the natural weapon of Uchiha; controlling it is the same as breathing for any Uchiha. Well, mother said the same thing with fire style release but Obito sucked on it anyway.

“Good. You will receive more training later on, for now, turn it on,” the clan head said, speaking as if turning on sharingan is like turning on water tap. Obito resisted the temptation to make a joke and closed his eyes in concentration. He just needs to gather his chakra on his eyes, and then, there. The boy opened his eyes and grimaced at the shift of view, it’s still unnerving to see the world with sharingan.

Izuna hummed approvingly and smiles at the boy, although Obito was too busy staring at Madara’s frowns and the tensing in his neck. The Uchiha head narrowed his eyes at the lazily swirling single tomoe, this boy’s doujutsu is strong, he could tell from the wince that he produced. The more powerful a sharingan is, the more twisted version of the world one could see through it. For someone whose mother wasn’t an Uchiha, that’s surprising.

“Obito, may I ask about your parents?” Madara briefly meet Izuna’s eyes, finding a protest in there. Izuna is too weak against children, that’s why he couldn’t step down from the position as the clan head yet. The boy nodded hesitantly, Madara noted the miniscule flare of chakra but said nothing about it. “Was your mother a shinobi? What could you tell me about your father?” a father who has not been mentioned at all, who clearly would be an Uchiha.

Obito’s sharingan glows as he frowns and a deep anger settled on his face. He licks his lips before speaking, “mother was a shinobi, but retired after I was born. I don’t really know much about father, have never meet that man. Mother left the village soon after mother found out about me.” He paused as his sharingan pulsed inside his head, he could feel a headache coming. Talking about his father always leave a bad taste in his mouth.

“You may turn it off, it’s fine,” Izuna said with a small understanding smile, and Obito did as told. He felt better soon after the world returned to normal; controlling and getting used to his eyes are not quite the same thing. Tobirama-san only teach him as much as he could for someone with doujutsu. He was amazing teacher, just maybe not with sharingan. Or maybe Obito was just a bad student. He is _still_ struggling with Great Fire Balls.

“Why did your mother leave?” it’s Izuna who asked, there was no hint of disparage. The man is truly confused that anyone would choose to be alone when pregnant, especially with a child of a clan whose bloodline is wanted around the world. Obito scrunched his nose, unsure of how much he could tell this people without giving away his mother’s secrets. Tobirama-san told him what to say and what to avoid, but Obito wasn’t good with secrets.

“Mother and father were not on friendly terms; I think they hated each other. Mother wasn’t sure how father will react, leaving seems to be the best answer at that time,” there was more, but explaining those would reveal the truth about his mother’s identity. If that happened, the world will become hell and Obito will stop at nothing to protect his mother. Even if he must slay down his father and family.

“Well, twelve years ago the village was barely standing. It would…make sense from your mother’s point. The Uchiha were not…pleasant at that time,” Izuna sneaked a glance at Madara who were frowning deeply with unreadable emotion. “Did your mother told you his name, at least? Or anything we could use to identify him?” twelve years seems too long, who knows what this boy’s father reaction will be. But still better than not knowing, Izuna thought.

For Izuna, having a secret child is better than having none. Even if he is happily married, he still would never push away any of his children. All children deserve happiness and a loving family. Especially now that his condition is like this, he would gladly accept any children trusted into his embrace as his own child. If, only if, Obito’s father won’t accept him or no one will acknowledge this boy, Izuna might adopt him. It would be a win-win situation.

Obito bit the inside of his cheek, there is one thing he could use, but that’s really sensitive information. And that would easily reveal his mother’s identity. The boy shook his head and tried to look not suspicious, “I don’t think so. But mother told me a few things about him, maybe if I repeat them to you, it would help.” Not anything too personal or obvious, of course. Fortunately, there were some things that he could use without endangering Tobirama-san.

* * *

Tobirama took Kagami to Hokage tower, it was honestly amusing to see his brother squeaked in surprise when he appeared in front of his brother with the boy dangling on his arm. It took his brother a minute to realise the person standing in front of him was real flesh and not another clone. Hashirama jumped over his desk and crashed onto the two man. Kagami only laughed while the white-haired scowled at the giant baby.

“Tobirama! Otouto!” the Hokage cried out as his arms caught the two man and entrapped them inside his iron hug. Tobirama sighed but smiles and returned the hug anyway. Kagami squealed as he was squished between the two giant men. “Oh, my brother. How I miss you dearly,” Hashirama’s words were distorted by the sobs, Tobirama could feel his brother’s tears dripping inside his armor. This armor was new, now they’re disgusting.

The younger Senju turned to his substitute, the man who once were Nara clan’s heir. He resigned from that position to take the job as the second advisor, a rarity among rarity. The two nodded to each other and Tobirama called his mark, the one he put inside his brother’s house. He ruffled Kagami’s hair and gave him an apologize and left with Hashirama trying to suffocate the younger with his iron hug.

Nara Shikaryou frowns when Kagami was left behind but the boy didn’t look surprised, probably used to it since he used to be Senju Tobirama’s pupil. “So, why did he leave you here?” he asked the young Uchiha. Kagami pouted and huffed but he answered anyway, “I’m supposed to help you clean up.” Shikaryou snorted and shook his head, the rumor about the Hokage’s little brother and his pupils were true, those children are head over heels for him.

* * *

Tobirama sighed and rolled his eyes as he found himself stuck between his brother and his sister-in-law. He knows his brother wouldn’t easily let him go, but never in his live could Tobirama anticipated that Mito would also put him into an iron hug. “Anija, Mito, please,” the man knows that won’t work. He is stuck between his last brother and his sister-in-law for at least another hour. At least no one was here to witness this.

“Tobi, tobi,” Hashirama chanted his brother’s name like a prayer. The younger Senju felt bad, truly. Hashirama has always been a little protective with Tobirama ever since they lost the two youngest brothers. The day that Tobirama almost end the Uchiha heir, his brother was distraught by the knowledge that Izuna could have done the same, without less mercy. And thus, the Senju heir was locked inside his room, for endangering himself, Hashirama said.

The night he fled the village, with only the fabric clinging to his skin and nothing else, he could sense his brother’s distress in his chakra. And every day after that, Tobirama could always sense Hashirama’s anguish pulsing through the ground and trees. He did not regret his decision, but perhaps he should have asked his brother for help. The younger Senju sighed again, closing his eyes again and surrender to his fate of dying because of excessive smothering.

* * *

Tobirama woke up to the feeling of cold from his back, he didn’t realize he had fallen asleep. Hashirama hums when he realized his brother was awake, his hand moved to the younger’s back and rubs his back in circling motion. “Sorry, Watama woke up and Mito went to sleep with him,” the Hokage pulled the cover closer, Tobirama shifted to make himself much more comfortable between his brother’s arm and the soft futon.

His mind wonders to Obito; Tobirama had no doubt that Izuna will take care of the boy. But he doesn’t know anything about Madara. What if the man hated Obito, or what if Obito accidentally made the clan head angry? The younger Senju inhaled his brother’s scent and allow his brother’s hand to soothe his anxious and worry away. Obito is fine, Tobirama is just paranoid for no reason. The Uchiha would never harm their family, Obito is fine.

* * *

The next time he woke up, he found his brother still awake and staring at him. It must have been hours, “anija, you should be sleeping.” Hashirama blinked slowly and continue to hums, the older Senju always did this whenever he was worried about something. Tobirama smiles softly and brought a hand up to caress the Hokage’s cheek. “I’m here now. I’m here for good, anija. I’m not leaving you anymore,” his promise was spoken softly only for them to hear.

Hashirama’s eyes teared up again and they shifted together so he could hug his little brother. “I missed you, Tobirama. There was never a moment where I did not think of you, for you are my precious little brother. My one and only _omega_ ,” the older Senju closed his eyes and gently, almost like a whisper, kissed Tobirama’s forehead and whimpered. “For you, I will break the ground and split the ocean, just tell me who to kill, and I will deliver.”

Tobirama closed his eyes and let his brother smothered him again, this time his mind flew to his one and only son, Obito. If only he could tell Hashirama that Obito is his nephew. He knows that his brother will love Obito dearly as well. But telling him about Obito means telling him about Obito’s father. That would spell disaster, Tobirama cannot put his son and brother under such stressful moments. Not yet, just not now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why Obito: because I hate creating OC, it took me hours to decide on names. Like Shikaryou for example. I realized there was a shape pattern for Shikamaru's family and tried to followed it. Took me one hour to find a decent one! So I choose an easy character from the canon story that everyone could easily imagine his shape, characteristic and everything. I'm sorry for Obito's fans. But he was the best choice since I love his personality once Naruto turned him back into a good person.
> 
> PS: I do not have final pairing in mind yet. It's not going to be MadaTobiIzu, so someone please decide for me :C You can answer after many chapters later, just enjoy the story :D


	2. One; call me by my name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to chapter two! The voting as of now are 5 for MadaTobi, 1 for IzuTobi, 1 for KagaTobi, and 1 for OthersTobi. I will keep the story neutral as I planned for now, so the voting is still open. I will tell you if we're reaching the momentum where the pairing will take over the story. Enjoy!
> 
> In the world where Beta is the majority, Alpha and Omega are rarely born nowadays. Only 1 in 20 people is born Alpha, and only 1 in 30 people is born Omega. Senju Tobirama was born as the only Omega within the Senju. He was his brother's beacon of hope.

Obito is a presumptuous child; growing up with animals tends to do that to a person. The boy grows up observing animals, he could tell their train of thoughts or action from simply the small ripple in the air. But people are different from animals; for example his mother was a person born with inner timer. When the first bird sings the morning song, Tobirama-san will wake up, clean up a little bit before practicing kata and cook breakfast. It was easy to follow his schedule.

Uchiha Izuna, as he observed, is similar to his mother. He woke up after breakfast were ready on the table, he wasn’t a morning person and quite a grumpy person in the morning. But once he showered, uncle Izuna turned into a cheerful and kind person, not a shocker. Compared to him, the older Uchiha is a bizarre person. Madara-sama wake up anytime he wished to, he walks around the compound wearing the same yukata he went to sleep with.

The first morning, Obito woke up early from habit to find Madara-sama feeding the koi in his fish pond. The man looked like he fought a war in his sleep. The second morning, Madara-sama was absent and finally emerged from his room after lunch time had passed. The third morning, this morning, Madara-sama was lazing around the pond, his left hand holding a kiseru that was not even lit. Obito asked uncle Izuna about it, but was told to ignore it.

The boy huffed; these people doesn’t know how to handle children. Tobirama-san never avoid his questions or told him to simply ignore something without knowing the reason. He missed his mother; he was busy searching for his father yesterday and the day before. That was a failure though, the other clues that Tobirama-san told him were either ambiguous or just general traits that almost all Uchiha have. Like being a founding member or had brothers.

Obito whined as once again, his journey to the Hokage tower was stopped by a wall. Why is this place so confusing? Uncle Izuna said he can’t jump from roof to roof; something about common sense and courtesy, so the boy must walk with his two legs to get to the Hokage tower. He departed before lunch, wanting to have one with Tobirama-san, but at this rate he will get to the tower after lunch time has passed.

“Obito-kun?” the boy turned around to find the curly hair Uchiha that clings to his mother three days ago. Uchiha Kagami, Tobirama-san’s former student. Obito held back his snarl and opted to jutted out his lower lips. “We haven’t been introduced yet, but we met three days ago. I’m Uchiha Kagami, I guess we’re kind of cousins?” Kagami’s hand reach out to tousle the boy’s hair but Obito growled at him as warning.

The older Uchiha pulled back his hand quickly and put them up for Obito to see. “Peace, cousin. Are you going somewhere alone? I thought Izuna nii-san would appoint a bodyguard to you,” Kagami looked around the small alley, this is the shinobi specialized alley. One could find weapon shop, armory, and the likes in here. He found it weird for Obito, who is not a registered shinobi, to be walking down this alley and then glared heatedly at empty walls.

Obito huffed and look away, “that’s none of your business!” He stomped away hoping that Kagami will leave him alone. But no such luck, the older Uchiha trails behind him while grinning to himself. The younger Uchiha puffed his cheeks and tried to ignore Kagami, he shouldn’t waste him time for something as silly as the man who were clinging to Tobirama-san like he belongs there. No, Obito is not jealous. This Kagami person was just too rude.

“You miss the road,” the curly haired called from behind, catching Obito’s attention. He didn’t mean to answer, but he was raised to be respectful to older people. Kagami shrugged and pointed at the fork that Obito passed. “If you’re going to the Hokage tower, you should take this path. Turn left at the next fork and you will arrive,” Kagami tilted his head to the side, teasing the boy with his smile.

“You should hurry if you want to ask Tobirama-sensei out for lunch, he is a busy man with many admirers,” Kagami chuckled to himself at the last word, and Obito cannot stop his emotion from turning bitter. Tobirama-san hardly talked about himself, no matter how hard Obito begged. His mother told him story about his uncle and aunties, about Obito’s grandparents, about the war and village. But hardly about himself.

“Like you,” the boy spat out, his eyes glaring dagger at the older man. Kagami hummed in response and then he grinned, if look could kill, Obito would become a murderer on the spot. The young Uchiha huffed angrily and stomped to the Hokage tower, this time he will ignore this man successfully. As expected, Kagami follows behind him. Fortunately, the man had decided to keep his mouth shut the entire journey to Hokage tower.

Obito felt a huge relief when he saw the gates. He almost run inside, but remember to keep his calm because he doesn’t want to embarrass himself in front of Kagami. Many people gave him weird look as he walked through the open office and up the stairs. Some of them whispered to each other while staring at Obito from the corner of their eyes. He almost yelled at them before Kagami put a hand on his back and gave him a soft smile.

“Don’t mind them, Tobirama-sensei’s office is on the third floor. Come on,” Kagami pushed him forward, long used to the attention from the officers. He knows they are going to use Obito as the new game; how far will this boy obsession with Senju Tobirama goes? The same game they played when Kagami was still training under the Hokage’s brother. Twelve years and these adults are always the same.

They passed by several shinobi, some of them were those of higher ranking. Kagami pulled Obito to stand behind him and told him to stay quiet when one man, long black hair and white eyes, noticed the two. “Children are not allowed beyond here,” Hyuuga Harui, the current head of Hyuuga clan, quirked an eyebrow at Kagami. Obito unconsciously grabbed onto Kagami’s pants and tried to hide himself behind the older man’s legs.

The Uchiha gave a slight bow, before answering, “I have come to deliver Tobirama-sama’s newest student. He is quite shy around people and as his senior it was my duty to help him,” Kagami answered smoothly, evidently used to this line of questioning. Harui nodded at the Uchiha, his eyes wandered to the small boy hiding behind. “Hyuuga-sama, please excuse us. We’re quite late already. Good evening,” Kagami shifted until Obito was hidden by his frame.

The two sped up and it was until Hyuuga Harui’s back disappeared from their line of sight, that Kagami relaxed his shoulder. Obito frowns but he did not protest when Kagami ruffled his hair. “Who was that?” the boy asked. The older Uchiha gave him a small smile and continue to walk ahead, this time with slower pace. Obito step in next to him and eyed his supposedly cousin’s palm. They’re drenched in cold sweat.

“Hyuuga Harui, the leader of Hyuuga clan,” Kagami lowered his eyes to meet Obito’s. “Do you know what is Hyuuga clan?” the boy nodded, and the older gave him a pleased grin. “Oh yeah, you spend a year with Tobirama-sensei. That would be enough to cover the history of the village and about the clans. Anyway, the Hyuuga and Uchiha are not on best terms. He is not evil or bad, just not pleasing to be around if you’re Uchiha. Stay away from him, okay?”

Obito pursed his lips, his mother told him to be kind but cautious with everyone. But clearly the Uchiha has different morale than his mother. Well, he only listens to his mother but Kagami doesn’t need to know about that. So he nods to the man, while crossing his fingers behind his back. “Which one is Tobirama-san’s office?” it would be better to move into another topic, something that is more important than a stranger.

“Never mind that. Since that Hyuuga was here, that means they were holding a meeting minutes ago. Tobirama-sensei should be in the Hokage office. Either we wait in his office, for who know how many hours, or go seek him out. From my experience, we better seek him out or else we won’t catch him until tomorrow,” Kagami shrugged but his feet were already moving ahead, Obito blinks owlishly before taking off.

Obito cursed the older man’s longer feet, Kagami walks as if he is strolling in a park while the boy had to speed up to catch up with him. “Hokage, that’s Tobirama-san’s big brother, right?” the boy tried to keep his tone neutral as he asked Kagami, who easily answered him. Tobirama-san’s big brother meant Obito’s uncle. He never thought he would be meeting the man so early, his mother told him that his brother was observant in some places.

“The one and only,” Kagami gave him a weird look before clicking his tongue, “Right, Tobirama-sensei is not the type to talk about himself. Especially about his family.” Obito had a feeling that this person was expecting something from him, it’s not something he could put into words. They stopped in front of a single brown door, there were marks on it like it was chewed by several dogs. Kagami knocked on it, while Obito tried not to panic.

There were murmurs and one loud voice that Obito was forced to familiarized with, he forgot this man also works here. The two waits patiently until they receive the permission to enter. None come for another minutes, Obito was tempted to barge in but he knows better. Then there was a loud bang, startling the two Uchiha and after that come Madara’s loud and angry voice. “Get the hell outta here! You are fucking useless!” the door swings open roughly.

Kagami and Obito reflectively stood to the side, not wanting to get caught in the cross fire. “What are you two doing here?” the question comes from Madara, the man had a crazed look in his eyes, even Obito could feel the anger he radiates. Kagami repeated the answer he gave to that Hyuuga man, but with a much more relaxed stance. The Uchiha head rolled his eyes, the anger slowly sipping out of him, “whatever,” he grumbled out before walking away.

Kagami and Obito shared a look, then the older man beckoned him towards the opened office. “Hokage-sama, Tobirama-sensei,” the older Uchiha bows, followed by slightly awkward Obito. They received a pleasant hum from the Hokage, the boy looked up in curiosity and his eyes meet dark warm eyes. This is the Hokage? This person is Tobirama-sama’s brother? But they looked so different! They sensed his confusion and Obito blushed when the Hokage laughed.

“We truly looked different, right? But I swear Tobirama is my brother. I was there when Mother gave birth to him,” the man with the long black hair and brown skin winked at him, Obito grinned back in return. The man turned to Kagami and gave him a big smile, “good evening, Kagami-kun. I assumed you’re here to pick up my brother for lunch?” And now his good mood was destroyed. This Kagami person is not coming for his lunch with mother!

As if reading his mind, Kagami sighed dramatically. “Actually, I’m only delivering Obito-kun. I’m on babysit duty today, so I cannot stay for long,” the man tousled Obito’s hair again, then he turned to Tobirama, who is still facing away from the two Uchiha. “I will come back tomorrow, sensei!” then he flashed away, leaving behind nothing, not even smoke trails. That looked like Tobirama-san’s hiraishin.

“Obito-kun, is it?” the boy straightens his back, conflicted between answering with simple yes or does the Hokage expect a self-introduction. “Oh, don’t be nervous, I don’t bite!” the man laughed, Obito likes his voice. It made him feel all warm and safe, like being with his mother. “My name is Senju Hashirama, the Hokage. I heard about you from Tobirama, I hope you like Konoha. I know Madara might seems scary, but he is a good man inside,” the boy doubted it.

“He screams all the time,” Obito complained, it wasn’t an exaggeration. The man really screams all the time, except for the first hour after he woke up and when he was asleep. He received a sheepish laugh from the Hokage. “Are you close with Madara-sama, Hokage-sama?” he didn’t have enough time to learn about his clan head. He was sure that his mother would never in billion years sleep with someone loud like Madara-sama.

Hashirama’s smile turns brighter like someone just pulled the Sun closer. “Yes! Madara is my best friend! We dream this village together, at that time—” the younger Senju slammed the stack of papers against the desk, glaring ferociously at his brother. “Eep! Right, time for work!” the Hokage sneaked a weak grin at him, almost pleading the boy to save him from his scary little brother. Obito shook his head at his uncle, no one could escape Tobirama-san’s grip.

Tobirama glanced at Shikaryou, the two communicates at each other using their eyes, Hashirama’s small whine totally ignored. “I will take my lunch break now, I expect this stack will be done before I get back, anija,” the younger Senju ignored the pathetic wails coming from their esteemed Hokage and turned his focus to Obito. The boy smiled shyly as his mother’s angry and furious eyes turned soft and gentle when they fell on him.

Although those red eyes quickly turned into stoic and unreadable again, it was enough for Obito. His mother missed him as much as Obito missed his mother. Tobirama put his hand on the boy’s shoulder and nodded to him, the young Uchiha gave a deep bow at the still whining Hokage and his advisor before the white-haired called his mark. Obito sees stars when he felt the ground left him and replaced with another in a matter of second.

“You okay there?” Tobirama knelt until their eyes are on the same level, his hand gently stroking Obito’s chubby cheek. The boy closed his eyes and shook his head fervently to chase the stars away, then he fell forward, his small arms wrapped around his mother’s neck. The older man responded quickly, his arms going around the boy and pulled him into a deep and personal hug. The two breathe in each other’s familiar scents.

Obito’s eyes went wide and he pulled back, looking around the strange place in panic and fear. The Senju chuckled and pulled his son back into his arms, “it’s okay. This is my house; the privacy wards are on points. We are safe in here, Obito.” The boy’s shoulder fell as the tension left him and he pushed himself deeper into his mother’s embrace. “I miss you, baby,” Tobriama whispered softly, he did not complain when Obito pushed his hair up to his mother's face.

“I miss you too, mom. I’m sorry I didn’t come out to see you yesterday,” the boy held his mother closer, if possible. That was not the first time he spends the nights without his mother, but being so close to all of those strangers was stressful. He tried not to be rude towards the Uchiha, especially the clan head. But Obito has never been good with secrets. He thought it would be easy, he just needs to keep his mouth shut and say nothing about his mother.

“It’s alright. I’m sure you were overwhelmed with your situation. Come tell me your days while we eat. What do you say to curry for lunch?”

* * *

Obito watched his mother cleaning up the dishes with a frown, his mother seems different now. The man’s movement is sharper and efficient than ever, and a little bit tense. As if he was standing on the edge. However, asking his mother would result in nothing. His mother always brushes his concern aside, saying that it doesn’t matter or there is not much could be done in their situations. The boy pursed his lips in displeasure.

“What are you thinking?” his mother’s voice snapped him out of his thought, Obito shook his head and puffed his cheeks. Tobirama hummed, putting the last plate on the drying rack and dried his hands on the towel. “Must be something, for you to pout like that,” he glances at the boy from the corner of his eyes. Obito tilted his head to the side, as if contemplating something.

The boy dipped his head and peeked up from behind his lashes, Tobirama bit the inside of his cheeks to prevent himself from smiling silly. “I just want to know when will you tell me who is my father” Obito speak softly, afraid of hurting his mother. The young Uchiha watches his mother froze on spot but quickly recovered and took the seat next to the boy. The white sofa dipped and gravity pulled Obito to crashed on his mother’s lap.

“Obito, what do you think of the Uchiha?” Tobirama stares at the wall as he asked, his hand went to caress his son’s back out of habit. The boy took a few minutes before answering.

“I think I like uncle Izuna, he was kind and fun. Madara-sama was loud and a little bit scary. Everyone else are okay, I guess. They were nice to me, the auntie who sell dango gave me one for free this morning. I think I could like them, the Uchiha,” except for that Kagami person who is clearly trying to steal Tobirama-san for himself. That man is a no-no. Fortunately, considering his age wise, Obito can safely say that man was not his father.

Tobirama was silent for several minutes, lost in his own thought while Obito patiently waits. His mother always become too quiet and distance when they talked about his father and his clan. The boy was prepared when his mother spoke suddenly, “who would you want to be your father?” Well, he had thought about it these last three days. At first, he thought maybe it was uncle Izuna, because he seems close to mother.

“I don’t know? But maybe not uncle Izuna. Because father seems like an asshole, but uncle Izuna is very kind and he told me a lot of stories about when you two were still young, mom. I don’t want Madara-sama too, because he seems so strong and scary. If he was my father, how can I kick his ass if he is the second strongest person in the whole Fire Continent? Although, he was an asshole. He always glared when uncle Izuna talks about you.”

Tobirama chuckled, “your father will be heartbroken if he knows your plan.” The man stopped stroking the boy’s back, but his hand never left the small back. Obito shifted until he could see his mother’s blank face. “Your father did nothing wrong, Obito. If he knows about you, he would stop at nothing to give you the childhood you deserved instead of growing up in a forest far from your family,” his mother repeated these words, again.

The young Uchiha huffed, “if he was nicer to you, then you wouldn’t have to hide! I don’t hate him because he wasn’t there for me, I hate him because he hurt you, mom!” Tobirama closed his eyes and slowly shook his head, but Obito had memorized his mother’s response. It’s always like this.

“We just got out of war; peace was still a fragile thing at that time. Your father did what must be done to protect his family, as I did. I’m fine now, Obito. I forgive your father for everything, so please give him a chance,” the white-haired gave him a pleading look. But Obito is sick and done with this conversation. Why does his mother always defend the man that destroyed his life? How could his mother forgive that man?

Obito shrugged and jutted out his lower lips, “maybe, if I know who he is.” After he break his nose, cut off his legs, and burn him up a little bit. As if reading his mind, Tobirama quirked an eyebrow at him and flicked the boy’s nose gently.

“Not a chance. We had a deal. Once you get to know the Uchiha, I will tell you,” the man tousled the boy’s hair and received a whine of protest in return. “So, what do you think of your uncle Hashirama?” Tobirama tilted his head to the side, his mood turned better once the topic shifted towards his own brother. He hoped he could let the two meets in better light, but there was no other way to let them meet without rousing his brother’s suspicions.

Obito giggled, remembering the silly man that was his mother’s older brother. “He was funny! And really kind, and warm, like you! And he is the Hokage! That means he is the strongest shinobi, right? Even stronger than you, mom?”

* * *

Obito hums the tune he learned from his mother, skipping happily along the street as he made his merry way back to the Uchiha compound. Tobirama-san only spared him another hour before he was pulled back to work, fortunately Obito was allowed to stay in his office, even helped around although it was just simple cleaning and delivery. At least he could stay longer and watches his mother works. He missed his mother’s presence.

As he turns the round, the boy stilled on his step and his smile fell. He wonders if he could sneak around the man, but what would be the point if he is going to see him again because the boy is staying in the man’s home. He probably should start considering fulfilling his part of deal, getting to know the Uchiha, since blind hunt by following his mother’s stories about his father were in vain. The boy jogged up to the man’s side and gave him a small smile.

“Good afternoon, Madara-sama,” see, he knows how to be polite. The man grunted, and Obito thought he was done, but then the clan head stares at him with frowns and this scary looks. The boy shivers and gulped, he is a brave shinobi, he reminded himself. “Is something wrong, Madara-sama?” the man squinted his eyes at the boy. Obito squirmed under his skin, did this man found out? Did he find out about his mother??

“Come with me,” Madara turned around and start walking ahead without waiting for his reply. The boy looked up; the sun has set and painted the sky with brilliant orange and pink, it’s a good day to die, Obito thought to himself. He shook his head and was surprised to see Madara waiting for him, although he was also giving Obito this weird judging look that Tobirama-san also gave him whenever he was being childish and dramatics.

Apparently, the clan leader was leading him to a wide barren field at the edge of the compound, the main house was just straight to the west. There were burn marks and other marks all over the ground, some were on the used-to-be white walls. Madara stood in the middle, motioning for the boy to stand in front of him with his chin. The man crossed his arms on his chest, Obito resisted the urge to comments on his look.

He thought black or blue yukata were all the man had, but it seems like the clan head also has other clothing. Well, of course the man had the same garment that every Uchiha male apparently wear. This weird black high neck shirt that goes down to his knees but parted in the middle below his stomach and that fitting pants, you can’t catch Obito wearing that. He prefers his mother’s black high neck shirt and loose pants.

Fortunately, all the clothes that uncle Izuna offered to him were simple plain blue shirt and loose pants, obviously branded with the Uchiwa symbols. Still better than this weird borderline gown thing that Madara-sama, uncle Izuna and every single Uchiha male wears. Is it like a clan thing? Will they force Obito to wear this someday? He scrunches his face in disgust, which made Madara snorted in reflects. The boy blinked at the sound, and grinned.

“I don’t think I want to know whatever just crossed your little brain. It’s been three days; I think it’s time to register you into the shinobi ranks. Normally you would need to go to academy and they will assort you. But as your clan head, I have the privilege to recommend you to whichever rank I deem you fit, which comes with a few complications. However, they’re not for you to mull over, so come at me,” Madara said, looking bored as ever.

Obito blinked in confusion, whatever this man just said, was lost in his brain. What does he want Obito do now? The Uchiha head groaned and clicked his tongue, “I said, hit me with your best skills, brat.” The boy made a soft ooh sounds, finally understanding what the man wanted from him. The young Uchiha grinned, he was given the golden chance to attack this man, the second strongest shinobi in Konoha. Who would pass this chance?

* * *

Whoever thought they could hit the second strongest shinobi in Konoha was dumb, Obito thought when fell on his back, again. Madara-sama barely moved an inch from his spot, and he had deflected all of Obito’s best shot. Throwing shuriken or kunai was useless, taijutsu was definitely useless because the man was obviously faster and stronger than him. When he thought he could catch the man off guard with stone pillars, the man dodged it with ease.

Obito has ran out of ideas and fumes, he lay onto the ground tiredly, panting harshly while glaring at the man who did not even break into sweat. God, Madara-sama never moved his left leg at all. The boy must admit, this person is stronger than his mother. Unless his mother was hiding a deep secret of super power chakra inside him. Madara smirked down at Obito, he enjoys it when he made children upset because they couldn’t hit him.

“You know, you could have use your sharingan,” the older man smirked, relishing the shock that dawned on the boy’s face. Children are just so funny; they break rules that they shouldn’t and obey the one that doesn’t really matter or even exist in the first place. The boy huffed and puffed like a chick, grumbling under his breath. The Uchiha head shrugged, “I always thought the Senju was a good teacher, but I see that he had become sloppy.”

Obito glared harder, “how dare you—” The young Uchiha jumped on his feet and screech, throwing shurikens blindly at the man, his eyes glow red and filled with anger. He throws a smoke bomb between them and retreated into the fog. Madara raised a single brow in amusement, his eyes turn red slowly. Tracking the boy was easy, the smoke bomb was practically useless against sharingan. Obscuring his view can’t be the boy’s intention.

The grounds tremble under him but his attention was caught ahead, three small chakra dots coming his way with speed that could rival Senju Tobirama’s Dragon Jet. Those were too small to make any lasting damages, but Izuna will chew them out if he let those fire balls hit him. The clan head signed seals that he copied from the Senju Demon, with an ease that only Uchiha Madara could display, he spat three water balls to clash against the fire balls.

The two opposite elements evaporated into fogs, further obscuring the surrounding. The long haired was prepared when the boy sends a kick into his face, he easily caught those small limbs. However, he wasn’t prepared when his other arms were caught by small hands that cannot possibly reach. A loud screech from above startled him, Madara looked up to find Obito smirking as he jumped onto the older’s shoulder and put a kunai between his eyes.

The fog slowly dissipates, giving Madara a clear view of the three Obito clinging to him. This was a pleasant surprise, he thought to himself. The man clasped his hands, throwing the two Obito roughly onto the ground and the two boys poof-ed into smoke and disappeared. The real boy, perched on his shoulder with the kunai still between Madara’s eyes, looked at him with wide eyes. The long-haired smirk at the fear that was swirling inside the boy’s eyes.

“Fine, I take it back. He clearly taught you enough, not many children could recreate his Shadow Clone like that. Even Kagami couldn’t make more than one,” Madara took the boy by his collar, picking him up like he weights nothing. Obito whimpered when he was dropped on his ass. “It’s going to happens sooner or later, so I will give you the permission to study under Senju Tobirama now. Tell him not to follow me around like he did for Kagami, or else.”

Obito blinked owlishly at the man, he thought it would take longer for that. His mother told him Madara-sama was a stubborn man. The boy jumped to his feet and gave his clan head a deep bow, “thank you, Madara-sama!” He missed Madara’s soft smile that appeared for a split second.

* * *

“I saw your boy today,” the familiar smooth and sweet voice coming from his living room wasn’t surprising. He sensed his sister-in-law in his house, whatever was the reason for her visit, cannot be pleasant if his brother was absent. Tobirama rolled his eyes but took out another cup for her. “It’s a wonder that no one realized yet, when he truly looked like his father,” Mito gave him a smirk when Tobirama put down the cup of tea in front of her.

“That’s better. Anija would be heartbroken if I decimate the whole village when they find out,” the white-haired smirked in return, staring at his own steaming tea. The woman giggled softly, truly no one understand him better than Mito. The woman went far and beyond to helped him when his world shattered and he was all alone. “Do they really look alike? Perhaps I was biased, but I remembered his father being hideous when we were younger,” he shrugged.

“How about now?” Mito teased him, knowing full well of his preference. Tobirama snorted and leaned back against the sofa, his eyes wandered to her stomach. The red head caught his stare and rubs a circling motion on her stomach. “It’s still too early to show, Hashirama wished to keep it quiet until the first trimester passed,” the stars in her eyes shines brightly, almost blinding him in her joy.

“Congratulation, nee-san,” he offered his most sincere smile. Obito and Watama are going to become big brothers. But no one aside from him and Mito will know the truth. Tobirama felt regretful that Obito could learn and become close to his father’s family but not his mother’s. He put a stop on his thought and focused on Mito. The woman cannot be here to gossips. Twelve years might have passed, but his sister-in-law will always be the same crafty kunoichi.

“Thank you, but don’t mind me. Tell me, brother, when do you plan to tell him?” Mito took a sip from her tea, her nonchalant tone made it seems like they were discussing weather plan instead of ground breaking secrets that could send his brother into a rage like never before.

“Anija, or his father?” he quirked a brow, trying to lie or deceive Mito is useless. She could sense dishonesty and extract the truth out of you, painfully or painlessly. Either way, no one could escape from the Uzumaki princess.

Mito pursed her lips, pretending to be thinking seriously. “Well, if you put it that way, then both of them. Whoever you tell first, the second will find out soon anyway. Especially if you tell your brother first. Not only that man, but the whole Konoha will find out, in a shocking manner,” truly, there was nothing Tobirama feared more than his brother’s true rage.

“Never, was my plan. But nothing ever goes right for me. I promised Obito, I will tell him about his father’s identity after he become closer with the Uchiha,” the younger Senju shook his head exasperatedly, he didn’t want to make such deal but Obito was insistent and determined.

“Well, knowing that clan, then I say you have four months,” Mito sipped her tea again, this time her smile was fake and forced. She understands what Tobirama was afraid of, she had seen the boy’s father worst rage and her husband’s true rage. This one secret would not destroy the village nor the peace, both her and Tobirama won’t let it happen. But it could become a disaster in another way. A way that could truly destroy the younger brother.

“Obito is a determined kid. If he put in his best effort, I would be lucky if we could pass two months safely,” his eyes wandered to the windows, being the Hokage’s little brother had its merit. He was given this spacious condo for himself; the view was breathtaking and the space was more than enough for him. There was spare room for guests, Kagami had the privilege to enjoy being his first guest. He also received a laboratory from his brother.

He broke his brother’s heart when he left twelve years ago, only Mito knew where and why he had fled. He knows coming back can’t magically cure the older Senju’s heart. Madara had complained to him directly about Hashirama’s weird behaviors. It wasn’t that Tobirama did not notice them, he chooses not to comment on them because it was his fault. If he never left, Hashirama won’t assigned anbu to follows the younger everywhere.

If he never left, his brother won’t become so scared of losing him that he banned Tobirama from taking missions outside the village. The younger Senju was quite lucky this time, his brother did not keep him inside a cage like that time Izuna almost cut off his leg. Or like that one time that Madara get a lucky hit on him with his gunbai. But it will happen soon, once Hashirama find out about Obito and the boy’s father.

He could only hope that his brother will still allow him to work for the village, even if he must stay a prisoner inside his house forever. Tobirama wonders if his fate would be different if he wasn’t born omega. None of these would happen if was born beta like his brothers. The white-haired close his eyes and drift asleep with the soft tunes of Mito’s lullaby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it, all the stars were gathered! So I will be returning to Breathe with Me, and work on this one-shot that has been gnawing at me. I will rotate between these stories, so don't worry about the update :D It will happen when it will happen xD See you next chapter!


	3. Two; you will live as Uchiha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter three! The voting result for now are: 8 for MadaTobi, 3 for IzuTobi, 2 for KagaTobi, and 1 for OthersTobi! The voting is still open. You can change your mind anytime xD Thank you for your kind comments, kudos and marks! Enjoy!
> 
> In the world where Beta is the majority, Alpha and Omega are rarely born nowadays. Only 1 in 20 people is born Alpha, and only 1 in 30 people is born Omega. Uchiha Madara was born as the only Alpha within the Uchiha. He was Amaterasu's favorite son.

Obito smiled when it was uncle Izuna who greeted them; with a soft pink flowery apron and a ladle on one hand, the man looked really ridiculous. It’s hard to belief this was the same man that annihilated a shinobi clan by himself some years ago, the other children told him that but nah, he thought that must be exaggerated. Uncle Izuna told him to clean up first and the boy caught the signal the man sends to the clan head.

He nodded obediently and left, but once he rounded the corner, Obito plastered himself to the wall and listened in to the two men. If either of them noticed him, there was no signs at all. “Nii-san, did you fight with Hashirama-san again?” uncle Izuna put his hands on his hips, he looks like Tobirama-san when Obito was being bad. Madara clicked his tongue but said nothing, uncle Izuna shook his head.

“Hashirama-san come to apologize, and he thought I was lying when I said you weren’t home. Both of you are not children anymore, nii-san,” the older brother snorted and crossed his arms but uncle Izuna wasn’t done. “Yes, he was annoying and all. But try to see things from his perspective, nii-san. If it was me who left without words, then after twelve years I returned like nothing happened, would you be fine?” the boy chews his lips, he felt bad.

Mother told him it wasn’t his fault, none of these was Obito’s fault. And he wants to belief his mother’s words. “Yes,” Madara said, but the younger Uchiha gave him a glare and the clan head wilted. “Fine, I won’t. But I won’t do nothing and wait if you disappeared. I will search every nook, follow every rumor to find you,” the man hissed, and the younger Uchiha gaped. “Forget it,” Madara said, but his brother put a hand on his arm.

“You still think Hashirama-san didn’t care about Tobirama because he didn’t search for his missing younger brother?” Izuna asked in astonishments. They talked about that years ago, about how Hashirama could keep calm and continue to rule the village as if nothing happened when his younger brother and the second advisor left without so much a letter. Izuna could understand the older Senju’s conviction, but the older Uchiha couldn’t.

“I don’t care about that anymore, Izuna. And you, brat! Stop eavesdropping!” Madara growled to the wall behind them. Obito yelped, he scurried off to the bath and leaving the two men with their ongoing conversation. Izuna chuckled at the sound of Obito running off. “Goddamn brat. I really want to see his father’s face,” the clan head mumbled only for his brother to hear.

Izuna turned back to his brother, “what is it then?” Madara groaned and run his fingers through his hair, his little brother is not going to drop this. He’s stubborn like a mole.

“We lost contacts with the spies in the water country. It was decided to send in recovery group. Twelve years it be, he still is the strongest water release shinobi in the village. As such, the Senju was voted as the group leader. And yet, Hashirama assigned it to someone else,” Madara huffed; the assigned leader was a Nara. He was quite good, but not enough to stand on the same stand as Senju Tobirama.

Izuna harrumphed in disbelief that his brother could be so cold hearted towards his supposed childhood best friend. “Nii-san! It has only been three days since Tobirama returned! Of course Hashirama-san couldn’t sent his brother on that mission! Geez, no wonder children ran away at your face,” the younger Uchiha made offended face at Madara, which made the older whack his head in return.

“Ow! Not my face!” he tried to kick his brother’s shin but the older man was quicker and easily caught him in a headlock. “Ew, nii-san! You stink!” the two plays fight against each other for another minute until Madara kicked Izuna’s behind and stomped past him. The younger quickly followed, a frown was set in his face. “Nii-san—”

Madara glared down at his brother, “no. I’m not going to apologize to that stump. He deserved it for being an idiot. He is the Hokage, he cannot withhold someone from taking a mission for personal reason. This is why I prefer to work with his brother, Senju Tobirama never complicates his work for personal problems.” Izuna stopped following him and Madara didn’t need turn back to know his little brother was making a disappointed look.

“But Tobirama doesn’t have control over his own life. Just, let Hashirama-san do this, nii-san. If you pressure him to send Tobirama out into a mission, he might cage him again,” the tone that Izuna used to said that words send chills to Madara’s bone. His brother was not making a passing joke or recounting an inside joke that perhaps he shared with the younger Senju. It was the tone of someone who had seen secret that they shouldn’t have.

However, Madara is not someone that would budge easily. Stubbornness run deep in this clan. “Haha, the White Demon chained down with love and flowers. That’s not even fun to imagine,” he turned back to show Izuna how much he didn’t care about it but was taken back by his brother’s shocked face. “What?” the clan head asked, Izuna raised a finger but it falters and fell soon.

“You don’t…know?” the younger asked hesitantly, unsure if his brother was pretending or not. This man was, is, Senju Hashirama’s best friend despite everything that happened between their clans. There was nothing Senju Hashirama doesn’t know about his brother, and Izuna always believed his brother was the same. It was, after all, Madara that found out about Tobirama’s secondary gender first before everyone else in the Uchiha and in the village.

Madara was the first to know that Hashirama was going to be a father, before the man’s younger brother even know. That’s why there was no way that Uchiha Madara doesn’t know about that one thing. Izuna lower his eyes to the ground, trying to recall the memories he had about how he first found out. He opened his mouth, but nothing come out. Then he heard a small tiny voice from the side. It was Obito, with his dampen hair and great timing.

“Madara-sama? It’s your turn?” the boy said slowly, looking between the two adults with owlish look. Obito wonders if they were fighting, or did he step into a serious and private conversations? He pulled the towel on his hair a little tighter, “Should I go, uh, feed the fish?” Uncle Izuna snorted and shook his head. He put a hand on Madara-sama’s arm and pushed the man towards the bathroom.

“Izu—” Madara-sama started, but his brother shushed him.

“I’ll tell you later, now clean up so we can eat,” then Izuna turned to Obito and helped the boy dried his hair with the towel. “Geez, what I say about walking around with dripping wet hair?” the man didn’t look angry or upset despite his words. Obito fidgets with the hem of his sleeves, when he peeked out from under the towel, uncle Izuna smiles at him. He might kind of like this man.

* * *

The next morning Obito was up at four in the morning, he finished his morning kata and mopped the whole walkway while uncle Izuna was still snoring on his bed. He finished washing the clothes that was supposed to be Madara-sama’s duty for the day and was spreading it up on the dryer racks when said man appeared. He squinted his eyes at the boy but said nothing, Obito bit down his laugh and greeted him not so loud to wake the whole compound.

The man grunted and walked away, his body sways slightly with every step. Obito closed his eyes and his shoulders shakes from silent laughs. Madara-sama was hilarious when he woke up early, it was nothing like the usual strict and loud man he sees daily. Obito quickly finished his work and he checked on the clock, almost six in the morning. He had enough time to take a quick bath, he also prepared heated water for the two men.

Obito stares at Madara-sama from the side, the man is dozing off while standing near the koi pond. He wonders if the clan head had ever accidentally fall into the pond. He tiptoed to the man, “Madara-sama?” he called. The man grunted but didn’t open his eyes or move. Obito grinned, “I’m leaving to Tobirama-san’s place, I’m going to eat breakfast with him so don’t wait for me.” He waited until the clan head grunted in response and then he rushed off.

* * *

There weren’t many people on the streets at this hour, only a few shops were open for business this early. One of them was the small flower shop one block away from Tobirama-san’s place. The shopkeeper was a young girl who were helping her parents. She was one of Obito’s favorite shopkeeper. The girl never asks him anything, only take his money and give him flowers. She also knows her wares incredibly well for her age.

“Tomoyo-chan, good morning! Do you have fresh batch of Hydrangea?” the boy blinked at that familiar voice and turned to the left, Uchiha Kagami stood next to him. Obito puffed his cheeks, he took the pink Lavender from the girl, gave her the money, and thanked her before rushing off again. How small is this village anyway? If it was inside the Uchiha compound, he couldn’t protest yet he keeps bumping into the older boy outside the compound.

It wasn’t long until he knocked on Tobirama-san’s door. The man raised an eyebrow at him but didn’t make him wait outside. Obito frowned when he saw a pair of boots, someone else is here before him. He looked up to his mother and pouted. Tobirama-san took his flower and ruffled his hair, then he told Obito to sit on the dining chair and wait. He was in the middle of making breakfast. But the boy pouted because he can’t eat alone with his mother.

The young Uchiha thought the other guest was the Hokage, but he blinked at the stranger who was fidgeting on his chair under the table. “Who are you?” he blurted out and winced when he felt his mother’s disapproving look. “Sorry, I’m Uchiha Obito. Who are you?” he repeated the question with better manner this time, his mother dislike rude people and Obito was raised to have manners like a good Senju he was.

The man, spiky unruly hair, and scar on his chin, stared at Obito with eyes so wide it’s going to pop out of the socket. “Shimura Danzou! I, uh, Tobirama-sensei’s pupil. Used to, I meant!” the poor guy was stammering, so Obito gave him a smile in hope that it was comforting enough. He took the seat across the guy, it wasn’t hard to ignore him, this Danzou person wasn’t doing much other than fidgeting.

Then there was a knock coming from the front door, Tobirama-san asked him to see who it was on the door so Obito went. He regretted it when the door swung open to reveal Uchiha Kagami, with a colorful bouquet of flowers. The young Uchiha was tempted to slam the door shut on his face, but that would incite Tobirama-san’s wrath, so he stepped aside to let Kagami in. The man grinned at him knowingly. Obito huffed but ignored him anyway.

“You two need to stop dropping in suddenly, you’re going to eat out my pantry at this rate,” Tobirama pointed at Kagami and Obito, the two offered him a mouthful grins and shrugs. The Senju took the bouquet from the older Uchiha, his eyes soften when it landed on the flowers. Obito jutted out his lower lip, was there a hidden meaning for a bouquet? The flowers weren’t Tobirama-san’s favorite at all. If Kagami was close to his mother, the man would know that.

Breakfast wasn’t out of ordinary; it was pancakes and Obito ate four while Kagami ate two. Danzou only ate one, but he was bickering with Kagami non-stop. The topics were nonsensical to the young Uchiha, thus he ate in silent and answered when Tobirama-san asked him questions. Obito was into his fourth pancake when Danzou excused himself; he had a plan with a monkey or some sort.

“Danzou, thank you for coming to see me,” Tobirama said with a small smile, and Danzou blushed as he stuttered with his replies. Soon the man was gone, leaving the three with their pancakes. Then Tobirama stood, he put his plate in the sink and gave the two his most unamused gaze. “What are you plotting this morning, Kagami?” he crossed his arms, not really intimidating.

“Oh, sensei you wounded my glass heart!” the older Uchiha wailed, making Obito snapped his neck to stares at him with wide eyes. Tobirama quirked a single brow and Kagami pouted at him, “I heard Danzou returned around midnight, I just know he was going to see you first thing in the morning.” The older man sighed in exasperation, the two boys’ relationship had always been strain, they always argued with each other for every little thing.

“Well, what about you, Obito? Did you tell anyone where you were going?” Tobirama returned to the table with a fresh cup of hot tea and fresh glasses of milks for the two boys. Obito is still in that age where calcium plays an important role for his growth. Kagami on the other hand, well, Tobirama just want to annoy him. The boys used to be so cute and obedient, now he is just cheeky and acts like a mini-Izuna.

Obito smiles cutely at the milk, the boy loved fresh milk, but it wasn’t easy to get in the middle of the forest. “I told Madara-sama,” although he was kind of sleeping next to the pond but that’s not important to the boy. He put down the cup and smiled widely at the man, “Madara-sama gave me permission to become your student, Tobirama-san.” The man blinked in amusement; it was quite a surprising news after all.

“That’s disappointingly fast,” he chuckled to himself and Kagami joined in.

“Considering the trauma that you gave him by stalking him for a week, it’s understandable, sensei,” the older Uchiha shook his head at the silly memories. Who would have guessed that the infamous Demon of Senju was as annoying as his elder brother, even worse since he could annoy or prank anyone while keeping that neutral face. Uchiha Madara had the misfortune to become Tobirama’s target for a week because he rejected the Senju’s request.

The white-haired man follows the Uchiha head everywhere, the office, training fields, restaurants, communal baths, even inside the main house. He didn’t stop until Madara breaks and granted him the permission to take Kagami under his wings. It was the most entertaining week for the Senju siblings and Uchiha Izuna. And it was the most stressful days for the Uchiha clan head.

“So now you’re my junior!” Kagami grinned at the young Uchiha, unaffected by the glare he received from the boy. He turned back to Tobirama while Obito busied himself with the cup of milk. “Since he’s not going to the academy, what are you going to do with his team, sensei?” the time has changed, now most children were send to study and train in the academy. Either Tobirama took two students out or paired Obito with graduated children.

The first choice will create scandal and rumors; the Hokage’s brother playing favor and yada yada. But pairing Obito with graduated children; either genins or chuunins could only work if the boy himself was sufficient to play a part in his team. And Kagami knows from experience, that kind of training wasn’t efficient. If he was not taken in by Tobirama-sensei, Kagami would have fall behind his peers. He would make an excellent Uchiha, but not an excellent shinobi.

“I already have someone in mind, since my brother’s not expecting me in my office until noon, we have time to pick up your team,” the Senju had this weird glint in his eyes, Kagami knows that means nothing good for the village’s sanity. “I’m sure you will like them, Obito,” Tobirama grinned at the boy who also realized his mother was plotting something. But the two couldn’t read him like the Hokage could, so Kagami’s only option was to confront him.

“Someone got your attention already? That’s great. Who is it, sensei?” Kagami shared a look with the younger Uchiha, but the boy shrugged. Obito really didn’t know what the man was plotting.

“I saw him when I was making my round two days ago. A young talented Hyuuga child, isn’t that great? You’ll have a teammate who also have doujutsu, Obito,” Tobirama smiled to his son as he deliberately avoided his former’s student’s unamused stare.

“And did you receive that man’s permission, sensei?” Kagami squinted his eyes, he knows that his former mentor’s morale was a little bit loose. He was the kind of person that scorn child murderer or bloodline thief but didn’t bat an eye studying and experimenting with human’s corpse to find their enemies’ secrets. The man had practically kidnapped Torifu because he was overfed and declared himself as the boy’s teacher before the Hokage interfered.

“Minor details,” the man waved his hand to dismiss the Uchiha’s hidden question but Kagami is no longer the eight years old boy that naively followed his teacher’s orders.

“Kidnapping a clan’s child is not a minor detail, sensei. The rules are still the same; if you do not receive the clan head’s permission, it’s kidnapping. You know how strict the Hyuuga are, there is nothing they wouldn’t do to keep their eyes inside,” Kagami sighed, who was he kidding? He knows his words has no effect at all, if Senju Tobirama wants a child, Senju Tobirama will get that child.

The white-haired sipped his tea, his eyes stubbornly avoiding Kagami’s. “Since when do you abide by the rules, Kagami?” he asked teasingly, a single white brow tilted slightly as he pushed the glass of milk towards his former pupil.

“Since I was appointed to be your bodyguard, sir,” Kagami smirked, pushing the glass towards the young Uchiha who was listening intently while drinking his milk happily. Tobirama squinted his eyes, there was no doubt that it was his brother’s doing. There was no reason for Madara to assign Kagami to him, if the man had suspected something, he would send Izuna or Hikaku instead of this boy.

“Since when?” he asked instead.

Kagami smiled, not the innocent smile of a pure child but a smile of a man who knows he was in deep shit but there was no regret. “Since this morning, effective immediately,” Kagami has won this round, they both know this. “So please, if you would kindly stir away from problem, that would make my job easier, sensei,” he grinned when the Senju glowers onto his tea in silent. Obito frowns when Tobirama stood and went inside another room without words. He glares at the back of Kagami’s head, how dare he made mother upset?

As if reading his mind, the older Uchiha turned to him. “Don’t worry, sensei isn’t upset. He is just a sore loser,” then Kagami gathered the dirty plates and glasses and moved towards the sink. Obito jutted out his lower lip, this man acted like he has been here hundred times before, he doesn’t like it. As he continues to stare viciously at the man, the boy’s eyes strays to the side of the counter where his mother had put the colorful bouquet into a plain white vase.

The flowers stood out a lot, standing in the middle of white room with all the white furniture. Whoever planned the room was either uncreative person or they didn’t realize that Tobirama-san is unnaturally pale white, like a ghost in the middle of the night. Obito swears if his mother start wearing white, he could blend in with the walls and no one will notice even if he was standing in front of them.

“That’s not Tobirama-san’s favorite flowers,” the boy said, his eyes focused on Kagami’s face as the man continue to wash the dirty dishes. But the man hummed and smirked after Obito spoke. “You knew that, so why that flowers?” because he refused to belief this man who were so clingy to his mother, knows his schedule to the detailed seconds, doesn’t know about his mother’s favorite flowers or food.

Kagami chuckled and titled his head towards the lavenders that was put in another vase on the low table near the sofa. “Neither is lavender, but you specifically asked for a pink lavender. Tell me your reason and I will tell you mine, Obito-kun,” the man rinsed the glasses under the water while squinting his eyes to see if he missed any spot. Obito bit the inside of his cheeks, that’s what mother always do.

“Lavender helps with insomnia, we used to plant them around our house. Me and my mother,” the boy turned away from the man to stares at the pink lavenders. Obito himself had hard time sleeping these last nights, being surrounded by so many strangers and keeping quiet about his mother was stressful. He can’t imagine how much worse it was for his mother, so he bought them in hope it could help his mother sleep better.

“I’m sorry about your mother,” the boy snapped his head back to the man.

“Don’t. I’m not miserable, I don’t want your pity,” Obito spat but the man was unfazed. His mother is alive, he knows that was the lied they decided on. But to hear that from almost everyone he met while his mother was alive and well, leave a bad taste in his mouth. It was like a curse, and Obito feared if karma will bite him back in the ass. Kagami dried his hands on the back of his black Uchiha shirt then moved closer to the table with a rag in one hand.

“Those were sensei’s deceased brothers’ favorite flowers,” Kagami wipes the table dutifully with the rag. Obito wonders why this man was cleaning up like he owns this place while Tobirama-san is still not coming out. The boy hung his head and chew on his lower lip, this man is really close with his mother. Obito didn’t even know about uncle Kawarama or uncle Itama’s favorite flowers.

A sudden knock from the glass window startled him, Kagami gave him a brief glance before checking the window. The man slides the window open and knelt, then he whispered something illegible before standing up and closing the window again. Obito tilted his head, he was hoping the man would tell him what that was about without having him to ask. However, the man only winked at him and continue to wipe the table.

Before Obito could open his mouth, Tobirama emerged from the other room wearing his usual black attire with a folded green haori hanging from his shoulder. “What did Izuna wanted?” the Senju asked Kagami, who quickly finished the clean up and put the rag back to the kitchen sink.

“It was a message for me and Obito-kun, sensei,” the older Uchiha took the haori from the taller man’s shoulder and spread it, Tobirama turned his back to Kagami and allowed the young man to put the haori on him. Obito tilted his head at the display, was that also the job of a student? But Obito is not tall enough to help his mother put on the haori. He straightens up when his mother hummed curiously.

“They’re holding a clan meeting tonight,” Kagami then turned to the boy, “Izuna nii-san said you must return to the compound before five.”

Obiro frowns, what does a clan meeting is like? “Can I skip it?” the boy asked, a little bit intimidated by the unknown activity. From what he read, a meeting like that means a lot of people in the same space with him. He doesn’t like to be surrounded by people he doesn’t know much.

Kagami shook his head, “sorry, Izuna nii-san write that your attendance is mandatory.” Obito pursed his lips, that means the topic must be about him and his mystery father. He glanced at Tobirama-san, but the man was staring ahead instead. The boy followed his gaze and they fell on the pink lavender. The young Uchiha sighed, his mother had enough in his mind, Obito should be able to handle this alone. He could do it, he’s Tobirama’s protector after all.

* * *

Obito wince when the Hyuuga clan’s leader, Harui-san’s palm connected with the poor unknown boy’s stomach. The boy flew backwards and bounce a few times on the floor with loud thumping sounds, but none of the adults and the other children stop the man nor help the boy. His mother on the hand, Obito could tell without looking that Tobirama-san was burning inside, seething with anger.

He flinched when a hand fell suddenly on his shoulder, the young Uchiha snapped his neck to Kagami. The older Uchiha’s face is void of any emotions; his black eyes were endless like a void and Obito couldn’t see a fleck of emotion. However, the strong grip on his shoulder tells otherwise. Kagami was holding onto Obito to keep himself from doing anything like stopping the Hyuuga’s head rashly.

“Obito, Kagami, wait outside,” he heard Tobirama-san’s order clear and firm, the two Uchiha bows and retracted their steps. They didn’t close the gate, in case Tobirama-san might need their backups. The two Uchiha leaned against the outside walls, their ears and senses reaching out for anything that comes out from inside the Hyuuga compound. But there was nothing, not even a single sound. Obito pursed his lips when he realized this place was protected.

He is not a genius like his mother, but the boy picked up a few basic sealing techniques. It wasn’t hard when you have the master as your teacher. Obito tilted his head so he could stare at Kagami from the corner of his eyes, the man was standing rigidly like a statue and his eyes were distant. The young Uchiha pulled on the hem of his shirt, wondering if this was the right time to ask. But this might be his only chance, he can’t ask them around anyone else.

“Kagami-san,” he started, watching the man’s reaction. The older Uchiha blinked and his face softens as he turned to look at Obito. “Can I ask something about Tobirama-san?” the man hummed and Obito took that as permission to continue. He pulled on his shirt but didn’t break the eye contacts. “Was it true that Hokage-sama didn’t search for Tobirama-san? Not even once?” the young Uchiha chew the inside of his mouth when Kagami frowns.

He thought the man will finally scold him but the older Uchiha sighed deeply instead. “Did Madara-sama told you that? I guess that answer why he was screaming at Hokage-sama yesterday,” Kagami shook his head, his frowns was setting into a look of annoyance. Obito pursed his lips, he connected the puzzle last night after hearing the conversation between uncle Izuna and Madara-sama. He was relieved to know the man wasn’t mad at his mother. But.

Kagami crouch until they’re eyes level and he smiled slightly at the boy, “since you’re Tobirama-sensei’s student now, you’re going to find out sooner or later anyway.” Obito nodded slowly, his body leaned forward slightly so he could listen better. “That wasn’t true. Hokage-sama send out search party for sensei, they followed every rumor and search even the deepest forest. It went for six years, until sensei’s clone first appeared inside the village.”

Obito blinked in surprise, he wasn’t expecting that. Six years, for six years uncle Hashirama didn’t stop searching for his last living brother. That’s why mother moved around many times that years; it was to avoid his brother’s detection. “Then how come Madara-sama didn’t know about it? If they’re best friends…” it doesn’t make sense, if the man was comfortable enough to yell at the village’s leader why he didn’t know about it?

“It’s not just Madara-sama. Hokage-sama didn’t tell anyone aside from Lady Mito. At that time, no one know if sensei’s disappearance was his own intention or something worse,” Kagami’s eyes strays to the side. “As Hokage, the man trusted and belief every single person inside this village. But as Senju Tobirama’s brother, he was another person,” the man closed his eyes as he spoke those words barely a whisper.

“But, how come Kagami-san knows about it?” Obito stares at the man with wide eyes. He swears if the man was turning him into an accomplice for breaking rules, he will burn his stupid curly hair. Said man grinned at him, tempting the boy to turn his imagination into a real smoky situation.

“Because I was a member of that search party, silly,” Kagami reached out and ruffled the stunned boy’s hair. Obito’s brain made a quick calculation, and he gaped. That’s impossible, he thought to himself. When his mother left the village, Uchiha Kagami was only eight years old. How could someone that age made it into a search party that no one know of its existence even twelve years later?

Kagami snorted, it was fun watching Obito’s face shift from one emotion to another in seconds. “Just to be clear, I didn’t join until I was ten. Madara-sama does not allow Uchiha children under ten to exit the village perimeter for whatever reason,” the man held back a laugh when the boy’s mouth formed a big O, this boy is really cute, and easy to tease. “Now that sensei has returned, it should be fine if people find out about it,” he said more to himself.

“Why did you join that search party, Kagami-san? You only know Tobirama-san for two years, why do you care so much?” Obito frowns at his own words, who is Senju Tobirama for Uchiha Kagami? Who is Senju Tobirama for Konohagakure? He needs to understand, what this village thinks of his mother. If they care for him, Obito can relax and put down his roots in this place. But if they are not good enough for his mother, he needs to act. Whatever it is.

The older man hummed, and his smile turned smaller but the sincerity behind it was clear. “Tobirama-sensei was the only person who sees me, he took me in and stir me away from darkness. I used to hate everyone, even my own clan. But sensei taught me about the world, he made me realized there were more color to this world than red and black. I swear to return his kindness, and if this village was what he loved above anything, then I will protect it.”

“Oh,” Obito felt chest swelled with warm feelings. He quickly ducked his head so Kagami cannot see his flushed red face. The boy bit down his lower lip, but it was a hard thing since his mouth cannot stop grinning on its own. He is smiling, it was a smile and Obito cannot stop himself. What is this feeling?

“Sensei!” Kagami’s surprised voice was the trigger the boy needs to calm himself. He snapped his head up, and indeed, Tobirama-san was standing there. Although the man was smirking, and his clothes was not as tidy as it was before. “How did it go?” the older Uchiha asked, his head was tilted to the side and his lips were turned up into a small smirk, mimicking the man. Tobirama-san shook his head, but he waved his hand and a boy appeared from behind him.

It was the same boy that was thrown into the wooden floor a few minutes ago. Aside from his eyes, everything else was normal for Obito. Long straight black hair and pale skin, he could pass for another Uchiha if his eyes weren’t pale white. Looking into them was eerie, Obito thought to himself.

“Obito, introduce yourself to your new teammate,” Tobirama said and the boy blinked once, twice. Then he straightens up and stretch out his hand.

“Uchiha Obito, I hope we could get along,” he put on his best sunny smile, silently wishing the other boy will like him. The boy stares at his hand blankly for a few second, making Obito twitch and wonder if he did something wrong. However, the other boy then raised his hand and grasped Obito’s outstretched hand in a firm handshake. Obito’s smile returned.

* * *

Tobirama nodded in satisfaction, he was right, of course. A team combination of Byakugan and Sharingan’s power was a challenge he had never fought with before. Although the two boys barely know each other, they were quick to find a middle ground to utilize each other’s power. Obito was still struggling with headache from Sharingan, he couldn’t use them for longer than ten minutes at a time. Kanata on the other hand was a genius with his Byakugan.

The young Hyuuga, however, wasn’t physically talented like the rest of his clan. The two boys managed to cover each other’s weakness while also fending off Tobirama’s attacks and they also managed to counter his attacks once. Now he only needs to find the last member that would become the central ground to keep the two boys grounded. Perhaps someone a little hot headed, like Danzou, someone that could bring out emotions from these boys, like Saru.

“Enough,” he called. Both boys blinked in surprise, but their stances didn’t falter. These two were taught well, he might say he was proud of them. “Today’s training is finished. Obito, work on your Sharingan. Izuna will gladly help you with it. Kanata, I’m going to give you homework. You need to work on your footwork before handwork. Obito can show you tomorrow. Now,” without looking, Tobirama beckoned at the trees with two fingers.

Kagami appeared behind him in a flash, “you called, sensei?” The man glanced at the young man briefly.

“Take Kanata home. I’m returning to my place to clean up, I’m also taking Obito to see my brother. The Hokage has some questions for the boy,” he didn’t wait for Kagami’s approval before moving, taking Obito by his shoulder and teleported them to his condo. The boy crumpled onto the floor, his muscles were all aching and he was hungry again. Tobirama chuckled at the boy, he picked Obito up and carry the boy to the bathroom with him.

It wasn’t long until both were clean and were soaking lazily in tepid water. Tobirama smiled at his son’s smile. “Obito, what should we eat after this?” the boy blinked at his words and his smile widen.

“What about ramen? It doesn’t take long and cheap, but it was very delicious!” the boy answered happily. Tobirama tilted his head to the side.

“Are you sure, Obito? Don’t worry about the time. I am not obligated to appear in a fixed time, the Hokage had managed fine without me for twelve years. Another one or two hours is nothing,” but the boy shook his head with a pout.

“It’s called professionalism, mom. Geez,” Obito huffed and splash the water around to create dramatic effects. Tobirama squinted his eyes, that sounds just like Izuna. There is no doubt, his boy is an Uchiha, with his tendencies for being hysteric and dramatics. The white-haired leaned back against the tub, allowing the tension seeping out from him. He recounted this morning’s conversation in his head and glanced at his boy.

“It wasn’t a pity,” he said, confusing Obito. The boy tilted his head and blinked owlishly at his mother. “What Kagami feels for you was not a pity. Perhaps it was sympathy, but it wasn’t a pity,” Tobirama closed his eyes and let his sense wanders. Kanata was back in his house while Kagami was standing outside the building, guarding Tobirama as the Hokage ordered. “Kagami was an orphan, he lost his father and mother before he could barely speak.”

He didn’t need to open his eyes to know the surprise and guilt making its way to Obito. His son was a kindhearted person, just like Hashirama. “In a clan like Uchiha, an orphan was the clan head’s responsible. But the previous Uchiha clan leader was not a good man, and so Kagami was neglected. Madara and Izuna tried but they were too young when Madara received the title. And Kagami continue to live in suffering.”

The first time he met Kagami, the young boy was bitter at his own clan. He would hurt the adults who tried to ‘teach him manners’, even so far as trying to the defect the clan a few times. Kagami had run into Tobirama, who were teaching the Senju children about swimming and fishing. It took some time for young Kagami to warmed up to him, but it was worth sneaking out into the river without Hashirama knowing.

Once the peace was sealed on white and black, Tobirama had pushed forwards with his personal agenda of building a neutral house for orphans. In the end it was for nothing, because Madara refused to relocate any Uchiha children into them. The building only consisted of Senju orphans, although he was pleased to know his brother had continue with Tobirama’s project. The orphanage was better now, with better systems and guardians.

“It took a while, but I managed to gain Madara’s permission to care for Kagami. It was only for a short while, but I was glad that I took him in. He changed so much in just two years, and I know he won’t return to his old ways anymore,” Tobirama reached out to caress his son’s cheek. “He might be annoying, but Kagami means well. Give him a chance, Obito,” his eyes crinkled into a smile when his son nodded and murmured out a small word of agreement.

Suddenly Obito huffed, confusing his mother. “Mom, can’t you help me skip the clan meeting?” the boy asked with a pout. The man thrown his head back and laughed. He flicked the boy’s nose and shook his head.

“Nu-uh. You’re an Uchiha now, so you have to do as the Uchiha clan head and clan heir said. I told you, being an Uchiha is hard,” he had reminded the boy again and again about the harsh reality of living as a clan. He hoped it would deter the boy’s decision to live in Konoha to find his father. Unfortunately, Obito’s stubbornness was too much like his father.

* * *

Obito looked down at the clothes that uncle Izuna handed to him. The distasteful Uchiha attire that he loathed so much, trembling in his hands as he grip it harder. He heard that Madara-sama could produce fire from his Sharingan, maybe if Obito tried hard enough he could do the same and burn this thing. He peeked up, finding uncle Izuna was still smiling down at him. He couldn’t refuse now; it would break uncle Izuna’s heart.

That’s why he clutched the clothes tightly to his chest and thanked the man for the present. Ah, the first present he received from uncle Izuna and he cannot seem to like it. Who made the design anyway? “Go on, try them. I’m sure everyone will be happy when you come to the meeting wearing this!” Obito gaped in horror at the man, he cannot be serious, right? He wants Obito to wear this and walk around? Nonono, his mother was right!

Uchiha clan is a walking disaster!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What Obito felt when Kagami talked about how Tobirama saved him was sense of pride. That was the first time he ever felt that.  
> I'm working on the fourth chapter, then I will move onto Breathe with Me. Thank you for being patience with me! A little hint for chapter four: Tobirama confront the Uchiha brothers. See you next chapter!


	4. Three; a shinobi is one who endures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter four! The voting is still the same with MadaTobi on lead. Thank you for taking the time to give comments, kudos and marks! Enjoy!!
> 
> In the world where Beta is the majority, Alpha and Omega are rarely born nowadays. Only 1 in 20 people is born Alpha, and only 1 in 30 people is born Omega. When his first younger brother was born, Senju Hashirama knows his white and red brother was different, a precious flower that he must protect.

A week following the clan meeting, Izuna was becoming increasingly nervous but hopeful at the same time. No one has come forward to claim Obito as their family, it was a good sign for the heir. He doesn’t want to wait too long, but if he presents his request to adopt Obito too early, Madara will questions. Izuna could be patient when he wants to, a month should be enough. The other problem would only be the boy’s mentor.

It was obvious that Obito was exceptionally close with the younger Senju. The boy had lunch with Tobirama almost every day, that’s not really a problem because Izuna and Madara were never at home for lunch, except for their off days. The problem was the boy’s infatuation with Tobirama, it wasn’t similar to Kagami’s romantic infatuation, Obito was looking at the man as his guardian. The boy continues to seek out the man as if they were family.

Tobirama is an Omega, it doesn’t matter that he had never and perhaps would never bear his own child, his instincts as Omega is still there. The man falls easily to children’s tears and pain, Izuna was afraid that Tobirama will call the boy as his own and then Izuna will be left with nothing again. However, they were once a good friend, before the Senju disappeared without telling Izuna anything.

If he were to share his feelings with Tobirama, would the man help him? Yes, his brother is the Hokage and Madara’s best friend. Even if nii-san was upset with the Hokage, Izuna knows his brother wouldn’t turn his heart away from the man. Turning around in his bed, Izuna made up his mind. Today, he will talk to Tobirama. He will ask the man to help him with the boy’s adoption. Then maybe he could approach Lady Mito and ask for her help as well.

Together, Izuna is sure they could persuade his brother to approve the adoption. He closes his eyes and sighed, just three more weeks to go.

* * *

A week after Nara’s rescue team departed, Madara had waited enough. The last letter was two days ago, but the messenger eagle they send never return. From his experience, he considers that the message was intercepted. Another casualties that could have been avoided if Hashirama had send his brother instead. He stormed into the Hokage’s office, either Hashirama end this foolishness by sending Madara himself, or the younger Senju.

His hand stopped on the doorknob when a familiar whine escapes from the office and vibrates through the hall. He wonders if Hashirama slammed his head on the ground when he was a baby, many times. From his observation of the Senju clan, Hashirama was the odd one; too cheerful, too loud, too open, too trusting. If not for the fact that Mokuton was Senju clan’s kekkei genkai, he might think Hashirama was adopted.

He turned the knob and pushed the door a little roughly, no doubt they already know he was outside. Madara’s frowns deepen when he was greeted with the sight of Hashirama, the esteemed Hokage, kneeling on floor while hugging his younger brother’s long legs. No, the man was squeezing those legs, whatever is happening, it can’t be that serious. Hashirama is goofy and idiot, but he is the Hokage for a reason.

“Madara! My best friend! Help me!” the oaf whines, and Madara was tempted to drop everything and just go home. He was due for another vacation, since the last one he took was eight years ago. Even that time he couldn’t leave the village for fear that he would return to find the village burned down because of Hashirama’s stupidity. Another whine comes from the man and the Uchiha locked eyes with the owner of those legs.

The younger Senju looked cold as ever, but inside those stoic red eyes, Madara could see a rampaging irritation. Whatever he had been doing for twelve years, the younger man is still easily irritable as always, especially by his own brother. To the side, Nara stood looking tired and done for the day. It’s only two in the evening, but every day Madara cursed his fate of being this crying oaf’s best friend and advisor.

“What the hell are you doing, Hashirama?” being angry from the get-go would only worsen the waterwork. This is normal routine for the two founders; Hashirama will whine and Madara will scold him. Even the return of the younger brother didn’t change that routine. Hashirama pouted when the Uchiha close the door behind him but made no action to do whatever he should be doing, like helping Hashirama to become one with Tobirama’s legs.

“Madara, come help me! Get the rope!” Hashirama gripped the legs tighter, making the owner wobbles a little. The Uchiha groaned into his palm. He just wants a normal day, with a normal worker, once in his life.

“Will anyone explain why the hell is the Hokage crying on the floor, again?” he narrowed his eyes at the younger Senju while pointing his index finger at the crying big baby.

“I’m going to the water country to find our shinobis by the request of the councilss. Anija doesn’t want me to take that mission so he is being difficult on purpose. If you would take him so I can start preparing,” Tobirama bend to pick his brother by the collar but the man didn’t budge. Hashirama continue to pout while gluing himself to his younger brother’s legs. The white-haired throw look at the Uchiha, he doesn’t have time for this.

Madara cocked his head, “the councilss personally gave you the mission?” At the man’s curt nod, the Uchiha made a quick glance at Nara who nod. If Nara knew about this, then it was given as official mission instead of shady mission with ulterior motive. “That’s strange. The councilss had made many personal requests before, but never assign one without the Hokage’s permission,” of course they overstepped Hashirama, the man is crying on his brother’s legs.

The younger Senju blinked, then he shook his head. “Was it not obvious? The first team consisted of Hyuuga, Aburame and Sarutobi. The second team was led by Nara and he took a Yamanaka, Akimichi, and a Senju with him. That’s more than half of our councils’s clans. More than a week has passed for the first team, it’s a battle against time. If the Hokage cannot make a decision, it’s the duty of the councils, is it not?” Tobirama glared down at said Hokage.

Madara nodded slowly, that was true. He had forgotten about them because they were bunch of useless parrots who only care about their own clans. Hashirama couldn’t go against the councils’ decision for personal reasons unless the councils were in clear unjust. But this is nothing of sort, they had voted for Tobirama the first time and also presented the reason for choosing the man. Senju Tobirama is still the fastest shinobi on the whole fire continent.

It was a little bit unfortunate that instead of three men, now his mission is to rescue seven men. That is if they’re alive and hiding, however if any of them were already dead or captured, this mission could turn into the most dangerous mission for any shinobi. “Take Hikaku with you,” Madara said, surprising the three other men inside the office. Oh right, Senju didn’t know that Hikaku had awaken his Mangekyo Sharingan.

“Hikaku had awaken his Mangekyo Sharingan. His Susanoo is not as good as Izuna or mine, but his Mangekyo had a special ability that would help your mission,” he doesn’t want to explain further, it wasn’t his place. When Tobirama blinked owlishly at him, Madara scowled. “I get it, you don’t trust Uchiha. However—”

Tobirama quickly cut him off, “no, it was just unexpected. Considering that this mission had a history of low survival chance, I was surprised that you offered you own man.” Madara almost wince that the man’s choice of words. Hashirama is trembling again and his hold was impossibly tight, soon enough he might burst out the Mokuton. The younger Senju is their only hope to save those men, Madara need to make sure that Hashirama won’t stop them.

“As you said, this mission was, problematic. The reason you were chosen was because they know you can come out successful, however your target are seven people. What you need is a team of people with experience and strength, also brain to keep up with you. Besides, your brother might feel better if someone he knows well goes with you,” at that part, Hashirama released Tobirama’s legs and moved to Madara.

“Thank you, Madara!” the Uchiha groaned when he felt the oaf’s snots getting onto his clothes. He pushed the older Senju away roughly but with less force than the usual; Hashirama deserve a break. Madara admit he was a little bit rough with the man since the younger Senju had returned. He was redirecting his emotions to his best friend; the man was the easiest target. But after a few days of thinking, he realized Izuna was right.

Hashirama had been inconsolable after the younger Senju disappeared, the Hokage thrown himself into work and gambling. For a few weeks after his brother went missing, the man barely socializes with his wife or friends anymore. Madara hated that Tobirama took his brother’s happiness with him. And he hated it more when the Omega’s clone appeared in front of his broken brother like nothing happened, as if he was just taking a vacation.

The clone appeared once a week; it only talks about paperwork, infrastructure, clan problems, anything related to the village. When Hashirama tried to ask about his brother’s whereabout or condition, the clone dispelled itself leaving the Hokage depressed for the rest of the week until the next time the clone reappeared. Madara hated how it made Hashirama become so weak, a shell of his past self.

“I will leave the other person to you, anija. I will inform Uchiha Hikaku myself, tell whoever you choose to meet me in one hour by the gate. Do not be late,” the younger Senju pats the Hokage’s shoulder and flashed away. Madara frowns at the spot the man was standing before, then he gave a sign at Nara. The man sighed and picked up a few documents and exit the office. As soon as the two were alone, Hashirama dropped his act.

The man’s gaze was on the floor, filled with pain and remorse. Madara offered his hand but Hashirama gave him a weak smile and stood by himself, the Uchiha curled his fingers tightly but let them hang uselessly on the side. When Hashirama took his seat and leaned back against the chair, Madara resisted the urge to look away from the vulnerable display the Hokage made.

He picked the mission slip from the table and grimaced, with the exception of Inuzuka and the merchant representatives, the younger Senju received complete vote from the councils. Not even Hashirama or Madara could annul this injunction. Perhaps if Hashirama is a lesser man, someone who rule with fear and power like Tajima, nulling the councils’ decision is not a problem. Then the man wouldn’t suffer like this behind his brother’s back.

“Thank you, Madara,” said man put the paper back on the table and focused on the Hokage. Hashirama closed his eyes and let his shoulders drop, it has been a while since he saw the Senju like this. The man had become better since Watama’s birth, Hashirama smiles a lot more now, and he hadn’t return to his gambling habit since the child’s first birthday. How could a person who had been absent from Hashirama’s life, control his happiness like this?

“No, that should be my word. You could have force him to stay, the councilss might be powerful with their voices, but their strengths were nothing. Yet you allow your brother to take this mission, because we need the information, for the sake of Konoha,” Madara crossed his arms, he was talking about the proof that Kirigakure and Kumogakure were allying to take down Iwagakure. If they present them to the Daimyos, the war could be avoided.

It doesn’t matter if it was Iwagakure who started the conflict by kidnapping someone important from Kirigakure, the rest of the world will be pulled into the war. Konoha is not ready for a war, the foundation of the village needs to be stronger to survive. The Uchiha thought his best friend had forgotten about all of that when his brother returned. He sighed but offered a crooked smile when Hashirama tilted his head.

“You did well, Hashirama. Why don’t you go home for the day and go play with Watama. I’ll handle today’s work,” however the other man shook his head.

“Actually, I’m a clone. The real Hashirama is briefing the last person that is joining Tobirama. After that, well, we will see then,” Hashirama, the clone, grinned widely and Madara could tell it wasn’t forced. “Anyway, I shouldn’t keep you here! I know how busy you are, Madara!” the Uchiha nodded and looked around the table for a lingering second before retreating into his own office.

Madara narrowed his eyes when he felt a familiar chakra inside his office, lounging around his own table. He hastened his steps and slammed his door open, scowling when he saw the younger Senju rummaging through his drawers. “What the hell are you doing!” he yelled, but that did not stop Tobirama. He stomped up to the younger man and yanked the Senju’s arm out of his drawer harshly, he did not miss the way the white-haired rolled his eyes.

“What the hell are you doing?” the Uchiha hissed. When Tobirama pulled his arm, he let go, it wouldn’t sit well with him if Hashirama’s brother was wounded before a very important mission because of him.

“I’m looking for a collar,” the white-haired frowned and stepped away from the desk and Madara. The Uchiha crossed his arms but he had dropped the glares.

“Collar,” he repeated. Tobirama looked away and the light bulb went off inside Madara’s head. He pulled out the other drawer, the opposite from the one that the Senju searched into. The Uchiha took out a wooden box and quickly unlocked it. Inside were two collars; one was a black leather collar with the Uchiha clan’s symbol carved on the outer part. It was soft but sturdy, made to survive any kind of battle.

The other was metal collar with Senju clan’s symbol carved on the inside. It was made with special metal that reacted to chakra and finished with a seal. It could only open with the same chakra that locked it. Madara’s fingers touched the leather collar but he quickly retracted as if he was burned. Then he pushed the box towards the other man, watching him intently. As expected, Tobirama took the metal collar but to shoved it to Madara’s face was surprising.

Madara blinked down at the collar, either in public or in private, accepting an Omega’s collar is not something someone of his position could do without thinking of the consequences. Fortunately, the Senju was quick to offer his explanation.

“It’s safer to keep the key inside the village, for worst case scenario,” the Senju said, without looking at the Uchiha. Madara didn’t look at him either, nodding stiffly. Worst case scenario for those seven people were torture and death. But for the man in front of him, an Omega and the Hokage’s brother, it’s a hell on earth. He took the collar and channeled his chakra into it. The metal made a small click sound when it opened.

The Uchiha walked around the table and raised the collar to Tobirama’s neck. He could see the man tensed slightly; it was very slight that someone else wouldn’t see it. Best be done with it. Madara put it around the Omega’s neck and channeled his chakra into it. The damned thing made a loud click sound when it was locked. He had never done this before, younger Tobirama always glare at him when his hand was anywhere near his collar and neck.

“Thanks,” the younger man mumbled quickly, but the Uchiha heard it. Madara took a few steps back, his eyes followed the other’s figure moving towards the door.

“Senju,” he called. Said man halted but didn’t turn around. “Don’t hurt your brother,” that’s not what he meant to say. Yet he couldn’t put his thought into sound, couldn’t tell the man to come back safely. Madara looked away and berated himself in his head. The footsteps continue and he heard the creaking of the door.

“I will return. In the meantime, take care of anija. Don’t spoil him too much,” before Madara could look up, the door had slammed shut and he was alone inside his office. Trying to reach the man’s chakra was futile, Tobirama had flashed away somewhere else inside the village. The Uchiha flopped down on his chair and groaned into his palms. Fuck.

* * *

When Tobirama arrived in front of the Uchiha compound, Kagami jumped down next to him and walked ahead, guiding him inside. Soon enough, Hikaku appeared and asked his reason of visit. The man looked surprised when the Senju inform his about the mission, still the man did not doubt him and excused himself to start his own preparation. Kagami bumped his shoulder to Tobirama’s, and the white-haired pinched the young man’s arm.

Kagami guided him to the deeper part of the compound and soon they reached the training ground. On it were Izuna and Obito, sparring using taijutsu with the Sharingan turned on. The boy sends punches and kicks after the man who easily dodged. From quick observation, Tobirama concluded the two hadn’t been on it for long. It’s a training to get Obito become comfortable with his Sharingan, not to prolong his usage period.

“Izuna,” the Senju called, the man snapped his head to him, three tomoes Sharingan locked onto him. The two put down their stances and the heir was the first to approached. Obito slumped down on the ground, his Sharingan already turned off.

“Tobirama! Hey, it’s rare for you to come!” Izuna grinned and playfully punched the taller man’s shoulder. “Trouble in paradise?” the heir joked, Tobirama rolled his eyes but cannot stop his lips turned up in a small looped smile.

“I’m leaving for a mission. Obito, come with me. I will leave training instructions for you and Kanata to do while I’m away,” he tilted his head to lock eyes with the young boy who jumped up in surprise. He didn’t count on Izuna being surprised as well.

“What?!” the Uchiha heir yelled, and Tobirama squinted his eyes at him. Of course, Izuna is still the same dramatics and overreactor as before, why did he think that part of the man could change? “I thought you’re on mission ban. Does Hashirama-san know, and he still allowed you to go?” Izuna gasped, his arms flails around to show his disbelief. The Senju grasped on his friend’s wrist and pulled him away from the other two boy.

“Do I need to remind you not to speak lightly of those?” Tobirama hissed under his breath, keeping his voice nowhere above whisper. Obito is at the age where his curiosity stands above his intelligent, he doesn’t want his son to stick his nose where he shouldn’t, like the secret that was under Hashirama’s house. Izuna gave him a sheepish smile and murmured soft apologies, then he grabbed onto the Senju’s hand and pulled him.

“Obito, don’t go anywhere, we’ll be right back!” the heir waved his hand at the two boys while pulling the taller man towards the main house. Tobirama frowns in confusion but didn’t object to the treatment, however he started to regret his submission when Izuna continue to lead him through the house. He wasn’t a stranger to the Uchiha main house, he had been here a few times for personal and work-related reasons.

That’s how he was aware that the Uchiha heir was leading the both of them towards Madara’s room. Once they’re outside, the man told him to wait so Tobirama took the time to stare out into the garden. Someone had done quite a significant modification to the space; the position of the pond was changed and there were more greeneries since the last time he was here. The trees on the far end might be cherry blossoms, in spring it would be a dashing scenery.

“Here!” Izuna’s voice from behind was too cheerful, Tobirama turned to see what was shoved to his way. He raised an eyebrow at the black fabric, Madara’s scent on it was pungent and it forced him to pull away bodily from the thing. When Izuna insisted on shoving the fabric to his face, the Senju growled under his breath and smacked the intruding hand away, together with the thing. Izuna pouted and huffed in return.

“Don’t worry, it’s clean! Wear this on your mission, okay? There was rumor that the Kumogakure was hiding three Alphas. Just in case you meet them, it should help conceal your smell. I’ll talk to nii-san later, I know he won’t mind,” Izuna took the other’s hand and practically shoved the fabric to the Senju’s palm. However, Tobirama pushed it back to the Uchiha heir. “Tobira, please,” Izuna jutted out his lower lip and puffed out his cheeks.

The Senju squinted his eyes, the Uchiha looked like a squirrel. He raised a finger to tap the collar, “Appreciated, yet that’s unnecessary. I had your brother put his chakra inside this collar. That should be enough to deter other Alphas to track my gender.” The Uchiha heir blinked once, twice, then he grinned widely.

“That’s great!” Izuna said, and Tobirama thought they’re done. A second later, the fabric was shoved again, this time to his chest. “But who knows what could happen, it’s better to have two than one!” the Senju heir groaned, he always found Izuna’s strong persistence was annoying and hard to handle. He took the black shirt and the Uchiha almost cheered, but Tobirama quickly throw it behind the man, it fell on the tatami floor inside the bedroom.

“A shirt couldn’t protect me, Izuna. That thing is neither fireproof nor waterproof, if it’s cut then that’s it,” he crossed his arms, meeting Izuna’s glare with confidence. The other man narrowed his eyes, Tobirama could tell the man wasn’t upset by his words. The worry in those black orbs were clear and pure.

“The same goes to that collar, it could break or someone stronger than nii-san could unlock it forcibly!” the Uchiha protested, it was logical. However, the younger Senju had Hashirama who was clearly stronger than Madara at that time, tried everything in his arsenal to destroy the collar. The man couldn’t put a dent to it, Tobirama doubt there could be anyone who has the power to destroy the thing.

“Izuna, this collar has survived through your brother and mine, I believe at this point only the Sage of Six Path could destroy it. I also doubt there could be anyone with chakra control stronger than Madara, as much as I hate to admit it. That’s why I asked your brother instead of anija,” when the Uchiha opened his mouth to continue to protest, Tobirama quickly lifted his fingers and pinched the man’s lips.

“As I said, your concern was appreciated. Now I must return to my preparation. Lead the way, Izuna,” fortunately the Uchiha did not put up further fight. Tobirama followed behind Izuna closely, but his mind was wandering to his son and the small amount of information they had about the mission. When his friend speaks again, it was unexpected.

“You will come back right, Tobira?” the Uchiha’s voice were soft and hesitate. His head was lowered, and his steps were wary. Tobirama quicken his step until they’re standing side by side, bumping their shoulders together, he offered a small looped smile at Izuna.

“Of course, I have a reason to stay now,” fortunately the Uchiha didn’t pry for it. The two continue to walk in silence, the answer was enough for Izuna. Tobirama has never say something that he didn’t meant. When they come back to the training ground, Obito and Kagami were hunched together, whispering something under their breaths. Izuna cleared his throat loudly, making the two boys jumped to their feet hastily.

“Sensei!” the two boys chorused, said man gave them amused look while the Uchiha heir huffed next to them. The man grumbled something about respect for their clan heir and those went ignored by the other three. Tobirama stretched out his palm for the youngest to take, before knocking on Kagami’s temple with his knuckles lightly. The young man pouted and bumped his shoulder with the Senju’s.

Tobirama snorted but ruffled his former student’s curly hair with much special affection reserved for his special people. Kagami looked up to him and they communicated with their own silent codes. The two soon nodded to each other then Tobirama, with Obito holding onto his hand, hiraishin them to his room. He knelt down and pinched the boy’s chubby cheek while running his eyes up and down, memorizing his son’s appearance.

“Mom,” Obito started, his brows knitted into a frown. Tobirama squeezed the boy’s both cheeks and rubs their noses together.

“It’s okay, Obito. I’ll be back soon. You know Hikaku? He is Izuna’s friend and cousin, he will accompany me in this mission. Madara vouched for his ability, and the other person is chosen by the Hokage himself. I will be fine,” he pulled the boy into a hug. Obito curled his arms around his mother’s neck while Tobirama’s left hand pats his son’s smaller back and his other hand plays with the black flocks. The Senju started rocking their body lazily left and right.

He has around forty minutes left until the meeting time. There wasn’t much to prepare, he had done it last night after finding out about the missive that Hashirama hid from him. It should have been him that left, not Shikaryou’s cousin. Now he will make it right, he will take those men back to their families, and if they’re death, the least he could do is to avenge them.

* * *

Tobirama appeared on the village’s gate on time with Obito meekly clung to him. The man rolled his eyes when he saw the crowd, they’re making it into a big deal. He took the space next to his brother, who were talking while pouting at Mito. Once he was noticed, the man smiled widely at him, blinding him with that sunshine smile. He turned to Mito instead, the red head put something into his hand, a seal of some sort. He thanked his sister.

“Tobirama, are you sure—” Hashirama started, but the younger Senju quickly cut him with a glare. The Hokage whimpered and jutted out his lower lip but didn’t dare to risk flaming his brother’s mood. “Ah! He’s here!” following his brother’s finger, Tobirama squinted his eyes when he saw a man moving towards them, so familiar yet not quite. The younger Senju tilted his head, he knows this man from somewhere but couldn’t put his finger to it.

It wasn’t until Kagami, who were standing next to Madara and Hikaku, raised his arm and waved at the man, his confusion was answered. “Yo, Hiruzen!” Kagami’s word were loud and clear, both Madara and Hikaku winced from the volume the boy used. Tobirama raised his hand and pinched his brother’s cheek, he ignored the Hokage’s cries of pain and turned his brother to him.

“Anija,” the white-haired hissed, “you choose Saru for this mission?” The older Senju huffed, when the younger dropped his hand, Hashirama rubs his swollen and redden cheek.

“Sarutobi is one of the best shinobi of Konoha, of course I choose him,” knowing what his younger brother wanted to say, Hashirama quickly took Tobirama’s hands into his. “He volunteered, Tobirama. My first choice was him but since his wedding is less than ten days away, I was going with my other choice but Sarutobi stopped me,” the older rubs his thumbs over the back of his younger brother’s hands, he knows it helped Tobirama to relax.

It clearly worked when the younger Senju dropped his eyes. The Hokage gave him a soft smile, “I know you think we’re being overprotective and dramatics, but I think after your stunt, I had the right to be worried and overprotective. Don’t you think so, Tobirama?” The white-haired flinched slightly when those hands find his upper arms and his brother’s warm hold turned into tight grip that surely bruises his pale frame.

“Hashirama, not in front of Madara,” Mito’s soft hands come between them, Hashirama dropped his hands at the mention of his best friend. Tobirama frowns at the strange interaction, his brother has never been afraid of the Uchiha before, but he let it pass for now. “Be careful on your journey, Tobirama. Don’t worry about the village and your students,” Mito’s eyes twinkled with teasing glint; however, he is not in the mood to play with her.

“I will,” he said instead. The younger Senju put a hand on Hashirama’s shoulder and squeezed gently, he always does this to comfort Hashirama. When the Hokage pouted at him, Tobirama quietly bumped their shoulders together as he passed by the man, walking towards his team. Hikaku looked away from Madara who were scolding Kagami and nodded to his team leader. Tobirama nodded back and turned towards Sarutobi.

Donning in his green battle armor and Konoha headband, the boy looked different now. When Sarutobi visited him in his residence a few nights before, with a wedding invitation in hand, his former student almost didn’t change at all from the rowdy boy he was twelve years ago. But with a weapon in hand, Sarutobi Hiruzen is no longer a boy, he is a shinobi trusted by the Hokage. It felt cold, to be the only person stuck on the past.

Now is not the time to talk about emotions and pathless thoughts, the younger Senju shook his wandering mind away. Hikaku and Sarutobi stepped up next to him, the three shinobis shared a look before turning to face the Hokage. Hashirama stood tall between Mito and Madara. Behind the three, Kagami stood close to Obito, Tobirama could see the young man’s hand rubbing the boy’s back as comfort. Next to the two Uchiha were Shikaryou and Harui.

To the far left where no one could see, but knowing Tobirama could easily sensed him, Izuna stood with his chakra swirling in worry. The three shinobis bow slightly, then with Senju Tobirama’s lead, the second rescue team departed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, previously I said confrontation, but it wasn't big for now. Just a beginning for the incoming explosion (it was supposed to happen here but then I remembered that would take Tobirama's one hour away and then he won't have time for Obito. I get it that time work weirdly in anime world like in Capt**n Tsu**sa, but I prefer to stay closer to reality) xD All of the small body interaction that Tobirama did had a meaning, some of it will receive explanation later, some will never. Anyway, I'm going to write on Breathe With Me and side project one-shot for a while. Thank you for being patience with me! A little hint for chapter five: Madara take the stage, it's Obito's father's hunting time.


	5. Four; do not ask for your father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, welcome to chapter five! Forgive me for taking my time, I was ill and still recovering even now. The voting is still open with MadaTobi on the lead. Thank you for the comments, kudos and marks. Enjoy!
> 
> In the world where Beta is the majority, Alpha and Omega are rarely born nowadays. Only 1 in 20 people is born Alpha, and only 1 in 30 people is born Omega. Senju Hashirama hated the world for what it did to Omega, and he made his own curse.

**Day One**

Obito woke up a bit late today, he was busy pacing around his room wondering about his mother last night. He is worried, that’s natural. Even if his mother is the strongest person in the whole world, he will always worry about him. On the other hand, this is the best opportunity to find his father. He could snuff around the Uchiha compound because no one would report it back to his mother, but it’s not the same with the Hokage and everyone else.

The Hokage is his mother’s brother, the man who knows about him more than anyone else, even more than Obito. He must be careful with his words and acts around the man more than he was around the Uchiha. Sometimes he felt sad and tired, everyone was being so kind to him, but Obito was lying to all of them. Uncle Izuna and Madara-sama, who fed him and gave him many warm clothes. Kagami, who taught him how to be naughty but still cute.

Obito shook his head to dispel the moody cloud over his head. No use in thinking about it now, he thought to himself. The boy turned off the water and put the last now clean dish on the drying rack. Both clan head and clan heir were gone when he was awake, a letter was left next to the breakfast saying that both of them were needed in the Hokage tower. Training was canceled today, but Kagami said he would gladly help Obito and Kanata with their katas.

He slipped into his standard issued black shoes, remembered to lock the door, and departed to Kanata’s house. The other boy tends to forget the time when he was training with his clan head, Obito thought the man was too stern and grumpy. But Madara-sama was also like that, so maybe it was something they taught in clan head’s school. Obito tilted his head and stopped, glancing around the trees for the familiar shadow.

Once he found Kagami’s shadow, he smiled to himself and continues his walk. There was no reason for the man to keep up with his dark something persona, but it was quite fun trying to catch the man’s shadow each time. When he arrived in front of the Hyuuga compound, Kagami jumped down from the trees and stood next to him. Obito knocked on the door firmly, it took a few minutes until the gate was opened. Behind the door was a young girl.

She was a head smaller than Obito and looked typically like every other Hyuuga. “Ah, Kaeri-san, please don’t mind me!” Kanata’s voice comes from behind the girl. The boy’s long hair was put in a high ponytail today, and he was dressed differently from usual. Kanata was wearing a navy-blue yukata and black pants, instead of his usual black shirt and black pants. The girl nodded to the older Hyuuga and disappeared into the house.

Kanata gave the two Uchiha a small smile and closed the compound’s gate behind him as he exits. “Good morning, Obito, Kagami-san!” the Hyuuga boy greeted them cheerfully, a little bit different than yesterday. Obito tilted his head in confusion but smiles in return. The two Uchiha returned his greeting with equal enthusiasm and the three went to talk about what should they do this morning as they walk.

* * *

Izuna looked bored as he watches his brother and the Hyuuga head start arguing again. The man was docile and very helpful when it was Tobirama who took over the academy’s curriculum planning, but feral and annoying when it was returned to Madara. They all know he was doing that to spite the Uchiha clan, it’s nothing new, but his brother always fell for it every time. It’s getting exhausting to watch at this point.

The younger Uchiha sighed loudly and throw the thick proposal roughly onto the middle of the giant square table. All heads turned to him, some in surprise, some in the same boredom. Madara and Hyuuga froze in the middle of their squabbling, no one move or make a sound for a few long seconds. Izuna pushed back his chair and stood, he stretches his arms over his head before turning his glare onto every occupants of the room.

“The Uchiha _will not_ participate in the presentation, this is final, and it will never change. If any of you comes to any Uchiha with this boorish idea ever again, you will personally know why _I_ am Senju Tobirama’s rival,” Izuna ended his sentence with a dark smile, sending chills down everyone’s back, including his brother’s. Serve him right for being idiot, he thought to himself. Hashirama quickly nodded and laughed nervously, then they changed the topic.

Izuna flopped back onto his chair, his hands went to another documents. Yet his eyes strayed to the document next to his brother, the same one he throws just now. A proposal for every shinobi; children and adults, to report their secondary gender to the councils. On normal condition, it wouldn’t be a problem since everyone will be beta anyway. But Madara and Tobirama won’t be so lucky, an Alpha and Omega together in one village, how scandalous.

People will talk, people will create theories, and people will make demands. Children born from Alpha and Omega will be Alpha, and if the parents are strong, the children will be stronger. It’s a spell for disaster; kidnapper, slave trader, Daimyo who only cares about entertaining themselves, councils who want to create a horde of army consisted of children born from Alpha and Omega.

He will never allow anyone to use his brother and best friend in anyway, for any reason. As long as he could produce chakra, Izuna will never let anyone put a leash on Tobirama ever again. Even if it was Hashirama, no, especially if it’s Hashirama. He put the thought away, but not forgotten, and focused on the documents in front of him. A proposal for a winter festival? Now this is something he could support. Izuna looked up with a smile.

* * *

Mito was resting on the sofa, one hand on her stomach and the other gently patting Watama’s back. The boy was focused on reading out loud for the baby, a story about a hero that was born from a peach. She smiles softly, sometimes encourages the boy with a nod. Her son was truly similar to his uncles instead of his father, she was secretly grateful for that. Instead of loud and loving plants, the boy was quiet and enjoy reading.

If Hashirama was open with his display of love, Watama prefers to bask in his parents’ love inside their house without prying eyes. The boy reminds her of the younger Senju brother, but Hashirama said Watama was more like Itama than Tobirama. If only because the white-haired was too quick-witted and sassy since he was born. She knows nothing about the late youngest brother aside from Hashirama’s memory, she couldn’t compare the two.

“Watama,” she called softly. The boy looked up from the book and smiles at his mother. “Do you want an older brother?” the boy tilted his head, not understanding his mother’s question. Mito chuckled softly, “if you have an older brother, will you love him, and protect him?” The boy puckered his lips and frowns, Mito thought he was truly cute. She pulled the boy gently into a hug, Watama squealed in surprise and joy. The two laughs together happily.

* * *

Tobirama, Hikaku and Sarutobi sit around the fire they made. The forest was dark and cold, but it was safe since they know they are still within the fire country. The Senju told the two to get comfortable and rest while he takes the watch duty tonight. He was planning about tomorrow’s journey when Sarutobi pulled a familiar sleeping bag from his backpack. It was the standard issued sleeping back, with a very obvious Uchiha mark on it.

Tobirama tilted his head in confusion, “Saru, why do you have the Uchiha’s sleeping bag with you?”

Sarutobi smiles widely at his former mentor, “Kagami gave it to me, sir!”

Tobirama frowns deeper, there was something left unspoken intentionally. But now is not the time to mull over it, he nodded as if satisfied with the answer and opted to put his sensing on work. He didn’t see Hikaku’s confused look nor see Sarutobi’s smirk.

* * *

**Day Three**

Obito groaned as his body aches all over, yesterday’s training was too harsh for his small body. Kagami was like a different man when he was teaching them, it’s like he switched place with a demon! Next to him, Kanata was sprawled on the ground, catching his breaths. He turned his body to face the Hyuuga, “actually, it was a bad idea to spar like this. I think I broke my back!”

The other boy snorted loudly, “yeah? I told you we should take it easy today! I know _I_ broke my back!” Kanata moaned in pain and have no intention of getting up. Obito joined him, the two stares up at the blue sky and spaces out, getting sleepy. The two were startled badly, their souls leaving their bodies, when Kagami jumped up from behind them and screamed near their heads.

“Kagami/Kagami-san!” the two boys yelled in chorus. The older man laughed at their frightened looks and received playful smacks from Obito in return. When the boy stopped his cute retaliation, Kagami pulled them into a crushing hug. The boys squealed but return the hug anyway.

“Sensei’s letter just got in, they’re entering the water country so further report will be delayed until they’re in safe place,” the older Uchiha whispered softly to the boys while his eyes observe the surrounding casually. His paranoia was a real problem, even _that_ Madara-sama told him so, but Kagami can’t bring himself to care. He was sure there was something fishy with this mission. It has too much coincidence to be true, but no one understand.

Obito was the first to pull back. “Spying on the Hokage again? Madara-sama must be absent if you’re not caught,” the boy grinned up to the older man, who simply raised his nose.

“Just for your information, I’m a great spy!” Kagami exclaimed loudly. Kanata tilted his head while Obito shook his head. The two boys walk away to tease him, it worked when the older Uchiha gasped loudly behind them. “Get a junior, they said. It will be fun, they said. No one here give me the respect I deserved!” Kagami continues to whine as he follows behind the boys.

* * *

Madara was frustrated, there wasn’t enough data about what happened twelve years ago, the night that Senju Tobirama disappeared. It wasn’t a clean case, someone tampered with the man’s files and whoever did it, didn’t care to erase their tracks. He could put a name to the culprit, almost. He wasn’t sure what to do with the name, since going to Hashirama is not a wise idea, so the Uchiha didn’t continue with that investigation.

He focused on the tampered files instead. There must be some kind of truth behind all of these lies, that person was smarter than Hashirama and Izuna combined. They wouldn’t put a flawed story that has no solid background and evidence. _Disappeared for no reason_ , he put the document away and picked another one. _Missing in action_ , Madara grimaced inwardly. He signed the damned document because those old farts annoyed him too much.

He regretted it, because the younger Senju appeared inside the Hokage office a few days after he signed it. The man was alive and deliberately made himself disappear for whatever reason that apparently Hashirama didn’t dare to ask after the clone dispelled itself the first two times the older Senju asked. The man was a fool, that’s how the younger brother took advantage of his kindness. Madara shook his head, he needs to stay objective for this.

Izuna said he was being short-sighted, too emotional but cold towards the younger Senju. That there was more than meet eyes when it comes to the Senju brothers. For years, Kagami and the other Tobirama-tag along kids said it was Madara’s fault that the white-haired was missing. For twelve years, the Uchiha clan head himself believed he was the reason that Tobirama ran away.

But the way Izuna said _Tobirama doesn’t have control over his own life. Just, let Hashirama-san do this_ , he couldn’t forget it. His brother used to spew hateful words about the older Senju, about how the man’s words were nothing but a lie build upon another lie. However, that time has long passed, now Izuna and Hashirama are friends who loves to gossip together on weekends. His brother wasn’t one to hold onto a grudge, Madara understands that.

That’s why he was lost about what Izuna said, but his brother had no intention to continue that conversation. Madara cursed softly when a flicker of that familiar chakra appeared at the end of the hallway outside. It’s definitely Hashirama’s clone heading this way. The Uchiha hastily put the documents together inside the thick black binder book and shoved it inside the shelves. The doorknob jingles and Madara lunged to the other side of the room.

He took out a random book from the shelves and flipped it to the middle. The door opened behind him and Madara turned around casually. Hashirama blinked in surprise at him and the Uchiha mustered his most annoyed look at the Hokage.

“Madara! There you are!” the Senju said cheerfully. Madara rolled his eyes and closed the book, a little forceful to make his acting more convincing. “Come now, my friend! The Akimichi bought some refreshments for us!” the clone said with wide eyes and smile. Madara returned it with a grin. Yeah, Izuna was wrong. Hashirama is a good man, the problematic brother has always been the younger Senju.

* * *

Izuna crossed another name, there weren’t much left to go. It was unsurprisingly hard to determine who is Obito’s father using the Uchiha’s patrol and mission roster from around thirteen years ago. But since the boy’s knowledge about his father was too lacking, Izuna had to do it this way. No one come up to claim the boy, so he first started with the names of the people who passed between these last twelve years.

There was one name that had him conflicted, but if _that_ man is Obito’s father, there will be too much chaos for the clan. Holy Amaterasu, he hopes it’s not _him_. He focused on another name and grimaced, never mind this one, he thought to himself. The man turned out to be infertile all his life, it was a big chaos when the wife told the children the truth about their father. Izuna crossed that name.

“Izuna!” a loud voice from outside his house startled said man. He grabbed the books and documents and shoved them under his futon. Izuna stood quickly and half ran to the entrance. He slides the front door and was greeted with an upset Setsuna. “You brat! You’re late, again!” the other Uchiha huffed angrily.

“Sorry, sorry!” Izuna gave him a soft apologetic smile and locked the door behind him. Setsuna shook his head exasperatedly but allowed the younger to links their arms together as they headed towards the marketplace.

“What were you doing anyway?” Setsuna asked, glancing at the man from the corner of his eyes.

Izuna hummed, the edge of his lips quirked into a smirk, “It’s a secret.”

* * *

Hikaku winced, the air was damp and heavy. The scent of blood was heavy and weighted his heart. Next to him, Senju Tobirama knelt with his eyes closed looking serene. It wasn’t the first time he saw the man’s extraordinary sensory ability firsthand, but it’s always impressing to watch.

“We’re clear,” Tobirama said and the other two nodded. They didn’t allow themselves to relax, but it’s enough to know they could rest for the time being. Hikaku pulled out his ration package and counted it slowly, making sure he didn’t drop any the nights before.

“Saru,” Tobirama started. Said man looked up from his own luggage, Hikaku followed the motion. “Why do you have Torifu’s ration bag?” the man tilted his head to the side. The Uchiha turned to look at what the man was talking about. Sarutobi was holding a ration bag, similar to Hikaku’s but instead of the Uchiha or Konoha’s mark on it, a name was sewn on it. It said TORIFU.

“Torifu gave it to me, sensei,” Sarutobi said with a knowing smile, confusing his former mentor. The Uchiha shrugged and refocused on his own stuff. It wasn’t long until Tobirama’s voice steal his attention again.

“Saru, is that Koharu’s hairpin?”

* * *

**Day Four**

Obito tilted his head to the side, watching silently as the boy who called himself Watama blabbered about something he couldn’t understand. The Uchiha smiles softly and pretends to be in deep conversation with the boy, even though he was really confused at the moment. The boy was crying in an empty alley, looking for his mother, so Obito volunteered to help the boy reunite with his mother.

However, the boy was barely helping because the way he talks was too confusing for the older boy. Obito decided to treat the boy to a dango, hoping the boy’s mother would find them instead. He nodded again; the boy has changed the topic again. Now he was talking about a book, a story about a hero that saved a princess hidden inside a bamboo.

“Watama!” a female voice called loudly; the two boys turned to the right. A woman with red hair put in a double bun in a pink yukata walks towards them. She put her hands on her hips and scowled, “Watama, you scared me!” Watama pursed his lips and frowns. Obito decided to butt in before it gets ugly and he was framed as a kidnapper.

“Miss, do you know this boy?” Obito asked gently, making sure he was being as polite as possible. The woman turned to him and her eyes went wide for a fraction. She dropped her hands and put them together on her chest.

“Hello there, Obito. It’s our first meeting, is it? I am Uzumaki Mito, Watama’s mother and Tobirama’s sister-in-law,” she chuckled softly when Obito gaped. The boy jumped down his chair and bowed deeply.

“Yes, ma’am! I am Uchiha Obito!” his heart was beating loudly inside his body, too loud that he was afraid that his aunt could hear it. He wasn’t ready for this! Mito giggled softly.

“Please, be at ease,” she said and Obito looked up automatically. Father was right, his aunt is the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. If meeting uncle Hashirama was like crashing into the sun, she is a spring breeze that smells like flower and all the good things. “Did you find Watama, Obito? He was so excited to visit his father in the tower today, he rushed off and we got separated,” she glanced at her son who is oblivious to his mother’s dilemma.

“He was crying alone in an alley, and he couldn’t talk well so I thought if we go somewhere open then his mother could find us,” the Uchiha answered with a sheepish smile, he hoped it was alright that he fed the boy dangos. Mito nodded and ruffled the boy’s hair gently.

“Thank you, Obito. You’re a very kind boy,” the red head almost pull the boy into a hug, but restraint herself. There are too many witnesses here, she despaired that she couldn’t even hug her nephew in public without gaining unwanted attention from his clan. She did chuckle softly when the boy blushed under her praises. Oh, silly boy, she thought. Obito truly is Tobirama’s son, they’re so similar in many aspects.

“Mommy,” Watama called suddenly. Mito turned to her son and frown again. “I don’t wanna see Daddy, I wanna play with Opito!” the boy huffed cutely. The red head tilted her head, considering about it. Hashirama will be very sad, she thought. However, she glanced at the young Uchiha and nodded. It’s very rare that she could spend the time with her nephew openly, she will not let this chance pass.

* * *

Kanata was scared. He was always easily scared, but his father was always there to protect him. But this time it was his father that scares him. He doesn’t know what happened, just that something happened last night, and his father doesn’t want him to become a shinobi anymore. He doesn’t know what to do. He doesn’t know who to talk to. Tobirama-sensei is not here to help him, Obito and Kagami couldn’t help him. When will sensei come back?

The young Hyuuga flinched when he heard his father’s loud voice yelling over his uncle’s yelling. “Kanata will not become a shinobi! I will not allow him to take a step outside my house!” the boy curled up at the corner of his room. What happened to his father? He was so proud of Kanata’s growth yesterday, he said Kanata’s step has gotten better. What went wrong? He pushed his nails into his skin, hoping the pain will take the tears away. His father and uncles’ voices become louder.

“Kanata-kun needs a guidance! Someone who understand what he is going through!”

“ _My_ son will not be meeting anyone! I will not--!!”

* * *

Madara walks through the market with heavy steps. Hashirama was being annoying again, because Watama changed his mind and wanted to play with his friend today instead of visiting his father’s office. Sometimes, most of the time, Madara wondered why did Mito marry him? There must be better choices other than Hashirama, because he can’t imagine living with the overgrown child for more than a week without losing his sanity.

He stopped in his track when he heard loud screams coming from somewhere. He followed the sound of ruckus and found two adult men throwing punches at each other. Madara growled dangerously and flashed between the two. He caught the hand of the one who clearly is an Uchiha and kicked the other who looked like someone from the Senju square in the stomach. The man flew backwards and crashed onto the wall.

The Uchiha clan leader pulled the other Uchiha roughly, the man stumbles onto the ground with a loud thump. “What do you think you are doing?” he growled at the two who tried to collect their head from being manhandled roughly. Uchiha Touya, Hikaku’s cousin, stood quickly and hung his head in front of his clan head. The Senju, Madara can’t remember who he is, jumped to his feet and stomped towards both Uchiha.

“Ask your fucking boy, Uchiha! He jumped on me first!” the man pointed angrily while glaring at Touya, who also snapped his head to glare back at the Senju. Madara flared his chakra in warning, it worked wonder in stopping the two idiots. The clan head looked around, too many witnesses here, he couldn’t leave it like this. So he crossed his arms and glowered at the two. He wasn’t close to Touya personally, the man was a bastard son, the clan’s outcast.

“Well, Touya?” Madara didn’t need to use threat or intimidation against the man, the man grew up differently from Kagami despite their almost similar past experiences. Touya is loyal and proud of his clan, where Kagami grew up to be loyal to the village and bitter towards his clan. Touya squirmed under Madara’s heated glare as he struggles with his words.

“He was badmouthing and berating Tobirama-san, in public where children could hear him. I was simply cleaning up the trash, Madara-sama,” Touya gave the Senju stinky eyes from the corner of his eyes as he spoke. The clan head narrowed his eyes and turned to the Senju. The man snorted and then he snarled at Touya.

“Did he let you fuck him, boy? Is that why an Uchiha is defending him?” the Senju cocked his head and grinned, his sharp teeth meant to be intimidating and insulting. However, Madara simply raised one brow and waited. As expected, Touya was on the man in a flash, the Senju was knocked off his feet again and fell to the ground with a loud groan. Madara rolled his eyes and quickly caught the Uchiha by the collar, picking him up easily.

“I think I heard enough,” Madara said, he snapped his fingers and two anbu shinobi appeared behind him. “Take him to the underground, Hashirama will handle his punishment personally,” he pointed to the Senju. The two anbu nodded, they didn’t waste any time on binding the man and disappeared with him. The Uchiha clan head turned to Touya who was squirming as he kneels on the ground. “Follow me,” Madara ordered.

* * *

Madara throw the door open like a beast, uncaring of people’s opinion about him. The doorknob left a dent on the wall it was slammed onto, but Hashirama could fix it with ease. The Uchiha strides in, his steps were heavy and loud, Nara Shikaryou held back a shiver. “Where is Hashirama?” Madara asked, fury was rolling off his voice like a wave. The man was intimidating for sure and Shikaryou was used to his fury, but it’s still unnerving at times.

“Lord Hokage went home early today, and he request that he must not be disturbed with work problem unless it’s emergency—” Nara didn’t finish before Madara stomped off, undoubtedly heading towards the Hokage’s house. Shikaryou let out the sigh he was holding back. He prays that the village will survive yet another fight between the two strongest shinobi in Konoha.

* * *

Madara knocked twice on the front door, when no one response, he remembered Mito and Watama were out playing with some friends. He pulled out a spare key from his pocket and let himself in. The house was unusually dark, it made Madara wonders if Hashirama was truly home. Normally the man would turn on every light in the house because he doesn’t want Watama to keep a habit of reading in the dark.

He walks through the hallway and into the kitchen, he couldn’t sense the man anywhere in here. Maybe Hashirama went to find his wife, the house seems to be empty of life. It’s his chance to find clues about the younger Senju and _that_ person’s involvement with his disappearance. He searched around the house little longer, making sure he was alone before heading towards the reading room.

When he passed by the basement door, a sound from below took his attention. That’s strange, he thought with a frown. The basement was normally locked and sealed, that’s where Mito put her clan’s official documents and some other high valued Senju stuff that Hashirama owned. Madara had only went down there once before, the place was dusty, and he refused to go there no matter what Hashirama said or did.

But the noises coming from beyond the door was suspicious. The Uchiha tried the door, it was unlocked. He frowns deeper, it could be a spy or just a mouse. But either way, he couldn’t ignore it as long as there’s possibility of Hashirama’s family getting caught in danger. Madara slowly and carefully pried open the door, he pulled out a kunai behind his back and took silent steps down the stairs.

The basement was bright, and Madara realized he could feel the familiar chakra from further inside the room. He throws cautious out the window and approached the other man with angry stomps. “Hashirama!” the Uchiha growled out his name and the Senju jumped in surprise. Madara narrowed his eyes at the other’s appearance. Hashirama was wearing a black shirt and black pants, his hair was pulled into a high ponytail.

On the man’s hand was a giant blue brush, and next to his left leg was a can, possibly filled with blue paint. “You went home early to paint your basement?” Madara asked with exasperation, he knows Hashirama is bad with juggling multiple things together at once, but this is ridiculous. That’s when he looked around the room with better focus, the dusty and messy space was clean and turned into a decent room.

There were two giant bookshelves, table, several unopened boxes and even a futon folded neatly at the corner of the room far from the wet paint. Hashirama was looking at him with wide eyes, so Madara narrowed his eyes and put on his most displeased judging face. The Hokage pursed his lips and looked away, “I’m really sorry, but Watama always wanted to tag along so I cannot do this when he is home.”

The Uchiha sighed, that cannot be helped then, the paint’s scent was too strong for children. Then he shook his head, he didn’t come here to reprimand the Hokage about his duty. “Never mind that,” he said. Hashirama tilted his head and put the brush down.

“Is something wrong, my friend?” the Senju frowns as he approaches Madara slowly. The Uchiha looked into Hashirama’s black eyes, he could see concern and worry inside those warm black orbs. Madara was angry, so angry, and he wanted answers. But looking at Hashirama now, remembering about how the man was before Watama was born, he doesn’t know if he has any rights to be angry.

“You’re remodeling this place, what happened to your stuff here?” the Uchiha asked instead. Hashirama blinked in surprise, then he laughed sheepishly at his friend.

“Mito and I throw out old stuff we don’t use anymore and store the rest into storage scrolls. They’re inside those boxes,” the Senju pointed to the sealed boxes then looked back at Madara.

“That’s great,” the Uchiha said drily, “what’s with the occasion? It looks like you’re turning this place into a bedroom, or something like that.” He nudged his chin towards the futon, the Uchiha watches closely as Hashirama pursed his lips and looked away. The Hokage mumbles something under his breath, Madara couldn’t catch it but the man’s posture was something he was familiar with. _Guilt_ , _shame,_ and _pain_.

“Speak louder, Hashirama,” Madara said gruffly. He crossed his arms and waited patiently for Hashirama.

The Hokage looked up with a frown, his fingers were fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. “It’s Tobirama’s room. I couldn’t finish it before, and then I was so busy I didn’t have time to pick up where I left it. But now Tobi’s back—”

“You already gave him a condo house,” Madara cut him off with a confused look.

Hashirama shrugged, “yes, but that place clearly wasn’t good enough. It has to be this room, if I had finished it before, Tobi wouldn’t—” This time, the Hokage cut himself off abruptly and looked away with a scowl. Something wasn’t right, Madara thought.

“What’s not good enough? Your brother wouldn’t what?” the Uchiha asked with urgency, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

Hashirama sighed but his scowl was still present. “Go home, Madara. I’ll see you tomorrow,” he turned his back to the Uchiha but Madara wasn’t having it. If Hashirama won’t tell him, then he will force the answer out of him. He had enough of waiting and taking.

“I heard something today, about your brother, about what he had been doing for the time he was missing,” he started with it, watching Hashirama flinched but did not turn around. “You know, didn’t you? That your brother was hunting bloodline thieves and bandits all these years, he assigned those missions to himself and left,” Madara’s fist trembles as he spoke. Oh, he had been fooled. He is angry, furious that he was lied to, left in the dark and unknowing.

When Hashirama didn’t turn to face him, the Uchiha clan head felt his fury burns stronger. “You blamed me for your brother’s disappearance, I know both you and Mito do. Everyone in the village do, although Kagami was the only one who dared to voiced it to me. Even I blamed myself, Hashirama! But it wasn’t my fault, was it? He left on his own volition, to hunt and eradicate child hunters, for the sake of the village!”

He was letting his emotion controls him, but Madara couldn’t care at the moment. He felt betrayed and angry. “You knew that, and you let me blame myself. You let Kagami and the whole village thought I chased your brother away, Hashirama!” he allowed his chakra to wash the room. That’s when the Senju turned to him, his face was solemn. Hashirama’s chakra flows out gently, slowly encasing Madara’s chakra and wrapping him with that warmth.

“Madara, I’m sorry. I know what Tobi was up to when I saw the reports ten years ago. But you see, hunting those bandits were not the reason he left. It was how he left the village and survived all these years,” Hashirama hung his head. “Kagami saw you fighting with Tobirama a few days before he disappeared, he heard bits of what you said to Tobi and what he said to you. Do you remember?” the Senju looked up and tilted his head, his gaze was painful.

Madara looked away, of course he remembers. _I do not need your protection! I am just an Omega to you and your clan, but I am a shinobi before anything. Keep your morals to your clan’s people and stay away from me,_ Tobirama shouted at him. But Madara was raised with the mindset that Omega is weak and must be protected, they couldn’t fight in the frontline and must not be brought into war. He might have said insensitive things at Tobirama.

 _Because you’re an Alpha, you and your clan thought you have control over me? You thought I will let you control how I live my life?_ Tobirama was furious that day they fought. And Madara felt insulted, so he screamed back. And the words he said were hurtful, and degrading. The face that Tobirama made after that was like a bucket of ice that chilled him to the core. They left the fight unfinished, neither of them will apologize.

They avoided each other, and that day was the last time he talked to Tobirama. He regretted it, he truly does, but Madara still believe he wasn’t in the wrong. “Madara, don’t you think that the reason Tobi left, was to prove himself to you and your clan?” Hashirama’s words slapped him out of his thought. The Uchiha gaped at his friend and shook his head slowly. But he did not stop the other from speaking what could be the truth.

“The biggest threat to your clan was the bloodline thieves, after all. What’s better to prove that he is not a weak Omega by proving that he could do what your clan couldn’t do? To me, your words were the reason that my brother left the village. However, I don’t want to hurt you, my friend. That’s why I didn’t tell you about it,” Hashirama raised his hand to squeeze the Uchiha’s shoulder but he dropped it midway. The damage was done anyway.

“But it’s fine, Tobi is back,” the Senju smiles slightly, and shrugged. “It doesn’t matter now, he is back. And he won’t leave anymore,” the man turned away to look at something, and Madara tried to follow his gaze. But Hashirama wasn’t looking at one spot in particular, the man was staring at the whole room. Suddenly, the Uchiha could see the room clearer than before.

How the floor was covered in white rug, it was soft under his feet and familiar to him, almost as soft as the fur Tobirama always wore around his neck. He noticed how the walls next to the stairs were not a pure clean white but smudges of white as if someone was covering something with white paints hastily. And the rest of the walls were blue, like the ocean but lighter on the top and dark on the bottom, like someone was drowning.

When he looked up to the ceiling, Madara almost gasp out loud, because it was covered with lots of sealing papers. The kind of papers you see inside a confinement, where they kept criminals and the such. Madara drew a sharp breath, why would Hashirama put them there? Here, inside the room supposed to be Tobirama’s room? Izuna’s words returned to his mind. _Tobirama doesn’t have control over his own life, he might cage him again_ , he said.

“You cage him,” the Uchiha whispered, his mind wasn’t prepared for the sudden realization. Hashirama didn’t budge, the man continues to stare out at the wall as if he didn’t hear Madara’s words. “Hashirama, look at me” he said with urgency, fortunately his friend complied with his plea and turned his face. Madara controlled his breathing perfectly well, he was used to the overwhelming emotions after all.

“Asnwer me honestly. Before the village, how many times did you,” he took a deep breath and exhaled through his mouth, “lock your brother inside your cage?” there, he asked it. Madara looked straight into the other’s black orbs, wishing that Hashirama would deny it, would call him crazy for saying something scandalous like that. He wanted the Senju to scrunch his nose in disgust at him for even thinking of something like that.

But Hashirama hummed for a few seconds, as if really thinking about the answer. Madara doesn’t want to know, so he raised his hand to stop the other man, but he was too slow. “I think it started after Itama died, so maybe around ten or more?” Hashirama answered easily, his tone was light, as if he was talking about the weather and not—

Madara’s knees felt weak under him, and his eyes were stinging, he could feel the burns of his Sharingan. He didn’t falter though, he could breakdown later, in privacy. “Why did you—But why, Hashirama? Is it clan’s culture thing because he was an Omega?” he asked and regretted it soon when the other man tilted his head and there was a deep unreachable pain inside Hashirama’s eyes that he couldn’t understand.

“You won’t understand, Madara. No one ever understands, not my father, not Mito, not even my Tobi,” Hashirama sighed, as if it was unfortunate thing. But the man soon smiles, it made Madara felt conflicted on where he stands. “My sweet Tobi, he goes along with his anija’s whim because he was such a kind boy. And I failed him,” the Senju took a few steps towards the bookshelves, “I made him suffered, just because he was an Omega.”

Madara took a few controlled breaths to calm himself, then he opens his mouth, “did he understand, what you were doing? Did he know that it was wrong and abnormal? For a brother to lock his younger brother inside a cage, or did you lie to him, Hashirama?” his voice was raised towards the end, but there was no one inside this house except for them. And those sealing papers made sure their voices won’t travel outside.

“Are you angry right now, Madara?” Hashirama turned around and the pain was gone from his eyes. Madara felt something shifted inside those eyes. The Uchiha shook his head, this is not about him. “Are you angry because you pictured Izuna in my Tobi’s place? Or is it because Tobi is an Omega, and you felt angry because you’re an Alpha who thinks it was his place to control my Tobi’s live?” the Hokage’s voice was eerily calm, and Madara must look away.

“This is not about me, Hashirama—”

“I love my brother, I have never and would never hurt him, in any way. Tobi knows that. But you, you’re different, Madara. Because both of you are so special, you two seeks each other’s approval, and both of you were such difficult persons that you both hurt each other,” Hashirama shook and hung his head, his shoulder were dropped down in exasperation. “I just wanted to protect him, he finally comes back, Madara.”

The Uchiha turned to face the walls and cursed angrily under his breath. Hashirama’s words were too close, it was hitting all the right nails and now he felt like the bad person here. It’s Senju Tobirama, he doesn’t care, but the man is an Omega and his instinct is telling him that it was wrong for an Omega to be treated like this. This room shouldn’t exist, his fury burns strong when he imagined an Omega trapped here like a prisoner.

 _I am just an Omega to you and your clan,_ that’s what Tobirama said. And he couldn’t deny it, Madara never started to think of the man as a person of his own. He cannot put aside Tobirama’s secondary gender and look at him as Senju Tobirama, the White Demon of Senju. When did that happened? When did he let his instinct as Alpha to control his eyes and brain? What was it that Kagami said? _I do not answer to a man who allow his heat to control him!_

* * *

Touya was outside his house when he come back. The man was looking nervous, so Izuna ushered him inside and offered him tea. But he refused politely and took Izuna’s hands in his.

“I think I made a mistake, Izuna-sama,” Touya’s voice was shaky, and his face was painted with worry and guilt. Izuna caress his hands, encouraging him to elaborate. Touya shook his head, “it was accident, I didn’t mean to because it was a top secret. But, I told him,” he stopped to took a deep breath. “I told Madara-sama what Tobirama-san was doing these last twelve years. And he stormed off, he was so angry,” Touya’s voice cracked towards the end.

Izuna’s eyes went wide, that’s not what he expected, but it’s fine. “It’s okay, knowing my brother, he went to talk to the Hokage. Hashirama-san always know what to say to my brother, so don’t worry,” the clan heir nodded at the other man, hoping it would ease the other’s feelings. It worked, he thinks, because Touya is calmer now. “Goddess, you’re freezing, how long did you wait outside?”

Touya shook his head, “not long, I was, I just. I don’t know?”

Izuna frowns and sighed, “it’s going to be alright. When nii-san come back, I will talk to him. Everything is fine, Touya-san. You should go home, take a long warm bath and rest.” It took a few more minutes but the other man finally felt better and went back home, leaving Izuna alone with his mind. Obito should be home soon, so he pushes aside the problem regarding his brother and Hashirama-san and start the dinner preparation.

Almost an hour later, Izuna heard the sound of the entrance door being harshly jerked open. He let out a shallow sigh, it’s just his luck that Obito returned late today. He cleaned his hand and went out to the entrance to greet his brother. Madara was standing weirdly at the entrance, still wearing his shoes. The man’s eyes were dull and faraway. Izuna held back another sigh, just what did Hashirama-san said to nii-san?

“Welcome back, nii-san,” Izuna called, smiling slightly. The other man blinked at him a few times, then he nodded. The clan head took off his shoes effortlessly and headed straight to the kitchen, Izuna follows closely behind. The younger Uchiha chew on the inside of his mouth as he waited for his brother to regain his sense. Izuna went to check on the food while Madara poured water into a cup and finished it with big gulps.

“I talked to Hashirama,” the older started and Izuna hums his acknowledgement. “Did you know, Izuna? That his brother was hunting bloodline hunters and not missing? I know he must be doing something because his clone was here every week, but,” Madara sighed and his frowns turns deeper. “Was it really my fault, Izuna?” the elder shook his head and looked away.

Izuna lowered the fire under the soup and put the meat aside, he cleaned his hands on a towel before approaching his brother. He took the spot next to his brother and bumped their shoulders together. “I read the report a few years ago, so I know. And I know about your fight with him before he left,” the younger Uchiha took his brother’s left hand with his right hand and linked them together.

“Nii-san, you know Tobirama is really stubborn. He doesn’t listen to people’s nonsense and stupid words. Do you think your words could chase him away, when the Senju couldn’t chase him after they tried for years? I don’t think so,” Izuna used his other hand to tilt his brother’s face so he could see Madara’s eyes. “It’s not your fault, nii-san. I don’t know what Hashirama-san told you, but Tobirama will call you conceit for thinking it was your fault.”

Madara snorted and rolled his eyes, “I can already imagine his face.” Izuna chuckled at that, he could imagine Tobirama’s offended and disbelief face. The mere thought that Uchiha Madara could chase him away from his brother and the village, it’s like dragging a mud over Senju Tobirama’s face. “Do you think I should apologize?” the older asked softly. Izuna blinked in confusion and asked his brother to elaborate.

“You know, the fight we had before he disappeared. What Hashirama said, it opens my eyes a little,” Madara pulled their linked hands to the right, dragging Izuna closer to him. “I was wrong, his reason for leaving mattered not. The words I said to him was wrong regardless of what happened. I think,” he sighed and looked into Izuna’s eyes, “I think, it was time that I started looking at the world as Uchiha Madara and not as an Alpha.”

Izuna put his hand on Madara’s cheek and softly caressed him, “nii-san, I am proud of you, and I will always support you. Unless you suddenly decided to go batshit crazy and want to put the whole world under some kind of giant genjutsu!” The two Uchiha laughed from the sheer ridiculousness.

* * *

“Is that normal?” Hikaku whispered while pointing to the white-haired who had his hand deep inside the still warm body of Kirigakure shinobi they just killed. Next to him, Sarutobi only smirked in reply.

“Don’t worry too much about it, that’s normal for sensei’s standard,” Sarutobi grinned and accepted the bloody organ that Tobirama throw his way easily. He wasn’t even phased by the slimy texture of the thing inside his palm, Hikaku grimaced at the two men. Why did Madara-sama recommended him for this mission again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My original plan was to put this chapter and the next one as one giant chapter, but the word counts was huge and to finish the whole chapter as one take much longer so I decided to cut it into two, or maybe three and delivered it.  
> Forgive me if I failed to reply to any comments, my medication made me sluggish and tired, this chapter took longer than it should be because my brain power was like -1000/100 xD I hope you enjoy this chapter! On next chapter: It's Mito who has the answer.


	6. Five; it's fine if you do not make a lot of friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This went smoother than I thought, my recovery is going really great :D Thank you for the comments, kudos, and marks. I also enjoy everyone's personal thought about this story xD The voting is still open with MadaTobi on the lead. I hope everyone will be able to accept the result, it's not my intention to make anyone sad or unhappy :o Now, Enjoy!
> 
> In the world where Beta is the majority, Alpha and Omega are rarely born nowadays. Only 1 in 20 people is born Alpha, and only 1 in 30 people is born Omega. When an Omega was born from two betas, the world becomes a cruel place.

**DAY SIX**

Obito was getting frustrated, no one listens to him. Something was wrong with Kanata! Today marks the third day he was turned away by someone from Hyuuga outside their compound. They said Kanata caught a very bad flu and won’t be able to meet anyone for the time being. But the young girl from before, Kaeri, said Kanata’s father planned to pull him from the team so the Uchiha should stop coming to their compound.

He tried telling uncle Izuna and Madara-sama about it, but they said it wasn’t their problem because the boy is a Hyuuga. So Obito went to Kagami, but the man was useless as well. If only his mother is here, he could do something. His mother has always been the miracle worker, to Obito, Tobirama is the Polaris in the sky. He misses him dearly and felt so lonely. There was no one Obito could talk to like he talked to his mother.

He wonders if this is how his mother felt when he returned to empty home ever since Obito stays with the Uchiha? Just endless loneliness and bottomless sadness. Oh, he misses his mother dearly. Kanata was making it easier to breath, the other boy was very smart and kind, and now Obito has no one to talk to. He felt so tired and sad, does it ever stop?

* * *

Madara knocked on the door firmly. This time, Mito opened the door for him and let him in. Watama greeted him cheerfully, and Madara ruffles the boy’s hair. He used to think Hashirama was the only sane Senju, but after the fact that he found out two days ago, Madara changed his mind. Little Watama is the only sane Senju left, and he swore to protect the boy’s sanity. There wasn’t much talking about the room with Izuna, his brother’s mouth was tight.

That’s why he was back here, after two nights of deep thinking. He asked Mito about her husband, and she falters for a second. “Hashirama is downstairs, working on his little project. Let me call him while you get comfortable,” she mentioned for the couch, but Madara shook his head.

“I already know about the room, I talked with him there two days ago,” the Uchiha said. Mito frowns but did not react further. Suddenly a question appeared into his mind. Madara looked down to Watama and then back to her. Knowing his intention, Mito ushered her boy to his room upstairs. After making sure the boy was inside his room and not withing hearing range, Madara focused on the Uzumaki.

“Can you tell me more about how Hashirama,” he waved his hands around, unsure on how to put it into words. Fortunately, Mito understand and nodded. She motioned for the couch and they both get comfortable on it, across each other. She sat straight, with her hands over each other on her lap. While Madara sat hunched with his legs spreads wide, his fingers crossed, and he frowns.

“I find out about it when I visited the old Senju compound, to learn more about my betrothed and his family, I was fourteen. Everything was normal until the third day, there was a skirmish between your clan and his,” Mito closed her eyes. “Tobirama was wounded, it wasn’t fatal but there was so much blood. And Hashirama was, strangely calm. He ordered the wounded to be taken care in medic ward, but he took Tobirama to his room,” she opened her eyes.

“The next day, I didn’t meet Tobirama. Hashirama said he was recovering in his room and not to be disturbed. But father, Hashirama’s father, was acting really weird and then I heard them talking. I was worried, they were talking about Tobirama and his wound,” she looked away and shook her head. “I sneaked into Hashirama’s room, hoping to find Tobirama sleeping and recovering on his brother’s bed,” then she looked up to Madara.

“Inside Hashirama’s room, at the other side, was a giant wooden cage. And Tobirama was inside it, sleeping peacefully. I almost scream, it was such a weird picture and I never imagined that I would find something like that, ever,” she looked pained but Madara wasn’t one to comfort her. Mito licked her lips before continuing, “it started a few days after the youngest brother was murdered.” Madara’s attention perked up, Hashirama said the same thing.

“However, I think, it started the day Tobirama was born,” her eyes sweep the room and she looked out the window. “He was born special, and Hashirama knew. From their first touch, he knows that his brother was an Omega. He tried to learn more about Omega, their history, medical condition, and more. And what Hashirama learned was not what he expected,” Mito turned back to Madara who nodded.

“We talked about it when we were younger, the history of Omega being used and abused by Alphas. We swear that we will change that,” the Uchiha sighed and closed his eyes. He grew up believing that Omega must be protected and hide away, and meeting Senju Tobirama was similar to being hit by a bad storm. His belief and knowledge about Omega were crushed and trampled, and that made him aggressive towards the Senju.

“Hashirama has always been protective of his brothers, and losing two of them, drives him to the edge. He believed he is the only one who could protect Tobirama. Hashirama didn’t trust his father, or cousins. He didn’t even trust Tobirama with himself, after the stunt he pulled with your brother,” Mito offered him a crooked smile that didn’t reach her eyes. “He put Tobirama inside the cage anytime he feels like it,” she hung her head.

“Tobirama resisted him, he struggled with Hashirama the first few times, he even broke out a few times. But then, one day, he just gave up resisting. He hated it, being Omega, it was like a curse. He was destined to bow to an Alpha and his instinct, so he fought it, he trained harder than anyone and tries to learn about everything and anything just so he could escape his fate,” Mito’s voice wavers at the end.

Madara looked away from her to stares at the family photos framed on the walls. Hashirama only owned one picture of his brother, it was taken without Tobirama’s consent, so he was making a sour face just to get back at the elder. Madara always thought the man was pompous arrogant know-it-all jerk who enjoys showing off. But now, he doesn’t know what to think. He turned back to Mito when she starts talking again.

“I think the way that Hashirama couldn’t trust Tobirama with himself, was what made him give up resisting,” she exhaled a long deep breath before looking up to the ceiling. Then, Mito turned to Madara with heavy eyes, “I know you’re conflicted about it, Madara-san. However, please understand that they have been doing it for years. You cannot just demand Hashirama to stop because he won’t. Neither of them will.”

Madara nodded slowly, “it’s how they grow up, it won’t be easy to stop a habit. Trust me, I know. But it is wrong, in many ways.” He sighed, crossing his arms over his chest, “I admit I wasn’t nice to Tobirama, I was venting my anger and disappointment at him. Now I know I was wrong, and I will try my best to become a better person. He deserves respect, and not, not this,” Madara waves his hands around vaguely.

Mito nodded, her lips turned up into a slight smile, “thank you, Madara-san. Tobirama means a lot to us, especially to Hashirama. Maybe, if we could show him that Tobirama’s live is better now, he will stop and finally release his brother.” Madara nodded, talking to her didn’t made him feel better. But now he knows where to look and where to start. He thanked her for her time and went downstairs, it’s time to face the reality.

* * *

Hashirama was painting the wall again, it was mostly done, and the place looks brighter with the variant of blue across the walls. Madara sat on one of the stools placed randomly around the room, he knows the other is the not a neat person, one look at his office table tells as much. They started with light topics, about the villages, missions, some new shops, and other stuff. Then Hashirama wanders to his brother’s whereabouts and the mission.

Madara doesn’t have much to say regarding the mission, the reports were void of any hopeful information and the rescue party had cut off the communication to ensure their safety. So he slowly stirs away the conversation to other stuff that Hashirama would surely partake. He managed to put the focus on Watama and his new friend. As expected, the Hokage was thrilled to talk about his son.

“It turns out Watama’s new friend is Obito-kun! I wasn’t really surprised, because Obito-kun is similar to Kagami-kun, both of them are so friendly despite being Uchiha,” Hashirama laughed while his hands continue to paint the walls steadily. Madara pursed his lips, it was well known that Uchihas are generally cold and distant towards people they are not close to. But Kagami and Obito are friendly and open to everyone, their Uchiha’s genes were flunked.

“Well, what surprises me is that I haven’t invite the boys over for dinner yet! Even though Sarutobi-kun and the other were always over for dinner and sleepover! I don’t want to make Tobi thinks that I’m not happy about his new students—” Hashirama continues to ramble and Madara tuned him off. Speaking about Obito, the boy wasn’t in a good mood when the clan head saw him this morning. He knows it’s the Hyuuga boy’s fault.

“Hashirama,” he called, stopping the other in the middle of his monologue. The Senju hummed in response but didn’t stop painting the walls. “The Hyuuga boy that is in your brother’s team, I think there’s a problem with him. Can you look into it?” Madara narrowed his eyes, he couldn’t interfere in another clan’s problem. Since Hashirama is the Hokage, he has better privilege that Madara has.

Hashirama tilted his head and his hand stopped, “what kind of problem, Madara?”

The Uchiha shrugged, although the other man couldn’t see it. “Obito said that the boy was ill, but there seems to be more to it,” he doesn’t really understand the boy’s complain because it was all a speculation. But Hashirama might understand better, since he is a better listener than Madara is.

Hashirama nodded, “okay. I’ll get to it as soon as I could. Anyway, speaking about Obito-kun, did you find any lead about his father?” The Senju dipped the brush inside the paint and stir it around slowly.

Madara groaned and pulled his head back, “not yet. The info he gave was dead end, and no one has come up to claim him yet.” Hashirama nodded, he put the brush down and stood. He took a few steps closer to Madara and crossed his arms. The Uchiha quirked a brow at him, wondering what went through the other man’s head.

“You know, Tobi come up with something last year. It’s a medical breakthrough, the details are long but simply put, by taking blood sample, we could do parentage match,” Hashirama wiggles his eyebrows at him, and Madara only blinked in confusion at him.

“I have no idea what you just said, you buffoon,”

Hashirama laughed and shook his head, “it means we might be able to find his father, if he is alive and living inside the village.”

Madara pulls his body straight and focus on the other man. “Tell me more about it, Hashirama.”

* * *

Izuna was making toast when he returned, it’s rare for the younger to make sweets because it takes much longer than usual meals. Madara put the bag of newly bought sweet dumplings on the table and peeked on his brother’s creation. “Don’t use too much milk, you’re ruining the taste, Izuna,” he said, but the younger only shrugged in return. Madara shook his head, “even if it’s for Obito, it’s still too much. You’re ruining his teeth.”

Izuna raised a brow at him and smirk knowingly, “says the man who bought sweet dumplings for him.”

Madara rolled his eyes, “it just happened to catch my eyes, don’t read too much into it.”

The younger giggled and shook his head, “whatever you say, nii-san. I’m sure you didn’t buy it because you felt bad for not being able to help his friend. It’s just dumplings so it didn’t mean anything unless it’s Obito-kun’s favorite food. Oh, wait!” Izuna jumped back to avoid the elder Uchiha’s grabbing hands and laughed. The two play tags for a little while, until they heard the sounds of smaller footsteps making its way to the kitchen.

“Welcome back, Obito-kun!” Izuna flashed away from his brother to greet the boy with open hands. Obito shyly jumped into the clan heir’s embrace and mumbled his own greeting in return. Madara watches the two with a small hidden smile, when he felt his chest pang with unwanted emotions, he walked away and decided to clean up. An hour later, Madara walked back into the kitchen in his much more comfortable black loose yukata.

Obito and Izuna looked up to him, both were munching at dumplings and toasts, their cheeks were rounded and stuffed like squirrels. He waved at the two to ignore him and poured himself a steaming nice cup of tea. This week were tiring and there were too many surprises. Madara crossed his arms and took the seat next to his brother, he leaned his shoulder against the younger and allow Izuna’s chakra to wash over him.

Both children, Obito and Izuna, were chatting about summon animals and their antics. Occasionally, they would include Madara and the oldest would nod or grunt as response. Once the dumplings were finished, and the boys were ready to clean up, the clan head called their attention. They exchanged glances but did as was told. Madara sipped his tea and thinks back to Hashirama’s explanation.

“I think it’s time I put effort in finding your father. I talked to the Hokage, and he offered a way. By comparing blood samples, of you and people who could be your father, if he is alive and live within the village,” Madara waited for the words to sink into the boy’s mind. Understandably, Obito looked shocked, and so does Izuna, but this is not about the clan heir. The boy frowns and opened his mouth, then he closed it, and then he opened it again.

“I can find my father? For real?” Obito asked, his eyes move from Izuna to Madara repeatedly. The clan head nodded and made a circling gesture with his index finger.

“It takes a few days to prepare, and it takes time to collect everyone’s blood sample, but you don’t have to do anything. The Hokage will summon you when it’s time,” Madara turned to Izuna, who were still shocked, and he nudged his brother with his elbow. “You’re also obligated to offer your blood sample, Izuna,” the younger spluttered and glared at the older man.

“What? Why?” Izuna demanded with wide eyes.

Madara narrowed his eyes, “don’t think I forget about your slutty phase, Izuna. Honestly, at this point, I think everyone in the clan agrees you’re Obito’s father, knowing your past slutty habit of sneaking into every woman’s skirt.”

Izuna gasped and shoved his palm up to his brother’s mouth, “nii-san!” He looked at Obito in panic, and the boy promptly look away. “Don’t listen to him, Obito-kun!” the clan heir screeched and snapped his head around to glare at his older brother. “How dare you, nii-san! It’s blasphemy!”

* * *

“There are thirty of them, and three of us. If I die, I swear I will haunt Izuna,” Hikaku groaned softly, his hand on his sword, ready to unsheathe the beast. Next to him, Sarutobi grinned lazily.

“Well, I’m not going to die yet. Biwako paid hefty amount of money for this wedding, she is not letting me die in peace if it all went to waste,” he pulled out a shuriken and the two waits for the captain’s signal. Ahead of the two, Tobirama focused his chakra in finding the weakest link inside the enemies’ group. He dropped to the ground soundlessly and nodded to the other two.

“Lucky for us, we have a master of doujutsu here,” the white-haired raised his fingers and nodded to Hikaku. The Uchiha grimaced but three tomoes spun to live and his eyes glows within the dark. “Watch my back, Saru,” he didn’t wait for response as his fingers moves into series of seals, Hikaku mirroring him perfectly and in time. The two jumped high into the sky, and reached out at the same time.

“Twin Attack, Raiton: Rairyu Rendan no Jutsu!”

* * *

**DAY SEVEN**

Izuna paces around his bedroom, the patrol records from several years ago were scattered around his room. His mouth was pulled downwards into a frown and his eyes were red from lack of sleep. He couldn’t give up now, he was so close to his goal of officially adopting Obito as his son. But Madara threw a wrench into his plan, by plotting with the Hokage to find the boy’s father. No, no, he can’t give up yet. Obito was the one, the boy is perfect for their family.

Obito made him dared to hope again, for a family of his own. Goddess, being around the boy made him happier than he had ever been since the last five years. Izuna tried to calm himself, maybe the boy’s father was already dead or not in this village. Or the blood result could be wrong. Where is Tobirama when he needs to talk to the man?

“Izuna?” Madara’s gentle voice called him through the paper door, the younger Uchiha stilled and held his breath. “Are you sure you’re okay? Do you want to see the medic, or I could ask Hashirama to come,” his brother knocked softly on the door, hoping to see Izuna even just once. Izuna shook his head and looked around in panic, he couldn’t let Madara see these documents.

“I’m fine! I think I slept on the wrong neck, that’s all!” he called out, making sure his voice was light and cheerful as usual. He walked to the door and put his hand on it, just so Madara could feel his warmth. “Nii-san, you should get ready for work. I’ll sleep some more, and join you in the office after lunch,” he needs to clean up his room first. Madara grunted softy beyond the door, but the man has never doubt Izuna of anything.

* * *

Obito pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes, watching the two older men bickering like children from where he hides behind the shadow of the trees. It’s the second time he caught the two men arguing, but the previous one ended up with their fists flying around each other. The man called Danzou, he thought was a shy and collected person. But around Kagami, the man was loud and aggressive, easy to blow.

He couldn’t hear much of their conversation, but they’re talking about his mother. So he sneaks around the shadow, but couldn’t get close enough. Obito leaned forward when Danzou caught Kagami’s collar and pull their face close. Kagami put his hands on Danzou’s shoulders and shoved hard. Obito leaned back when Danzou stumbles backwards but didn’t fall.

“Did you forget the hand that feed you?” Danzou yelled angrily. Kagami said something in return, but it wasn’t loud enough for Obito to hear. Danzou shook his head and throw his hands around, then Kagami looked away. The young Uchiha leaned forwards to hear better. “It’s not a coincidence, it has to be a conspiration. He chased Tobirama-sensei away, and now he was back, Uchiha Madara wanted to kill him!”

Obito bit his lips to stop himself from reacting violently. He stares at Kagami, wondering what the two men were really talking about. The older Uchiha sighed and shook his head, “Madara-sama is a strategic genius. He doesn’t make obvious plot, it’s clearly not him,” Kagami said but Danzou wasn’t having it. The other man glared at the Uchiha with fury and hate.

“I will find the proof, and I will make him pay. When that time comes, what will you chose, Kagami?” Danzou asked as he tilted his head.

Kagami looked straight into the other man’s eyes and smirked, “I already choose my side, Danzou.” Obito gripped his pants tightly but felt tension leaving his shoulders when Danzou turned around and walked away from the open field. He wasn’t surprised when the older Uchiha looked past the shadow and straight into his eyes and beckoned him to come closer. The boy jutted out his lower lips but leave the shade and walks to the man.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to overhear,” he said before Kagami could say anything. The older man chuckled and knelt until their eyes are lined together.

“It’s okay, Danzou always had the worst timing and place. Don’t mind his words, okay?” Kagami ruffles the boy’s short hair affectionately. Obito sighed dejectedly then nodded. “I meant it, Obito-kun. Madara-sama is not a bad person and he cares for this village,” the older Uchiga gripped his shoulders firmly but gently, forcing Obito to focus on him. The boy nodded and looked down to the ground.

“It’s because he is an Uchiha, right? Because we’re bunch of devils possessed with our red eyes,” he said quietly, words that he heard from passing merchants when he was still living outside. Kagami sighed and pulled him into a deep embrace. Obito put his hands around the other’s neck and put his head on Kagami’s shoulder. They said nothing but the silence and hug were comforting for the two wounded souls.

It’s fine, Obito thought, if it’s to protect mother, he doesn’t mind becoming a devil.

* * *

Mito put her hands on the kitchen counter to lean on and panted, sweats pours down her back as if she was burning. She took a few controlled deep breaths and moved away from the counter, careful of each step. The Uzumaki cautiously put a hand over her abdomen and sink onto the sofa, her thoughts were jumbled messily. “Oh, Tobi,” she murmured softly to no one. Small soft footsteps approached her, and she glanced to the side.

“Mom?” Watama called worriedly, his small hand touched her arm and Mito smiles.

“I’m alright, sweetie. I’m just, a little tired,” Mito rubs her stomach and smiles wanly. “I think the baby miss your uncle,” she chuckled at Watama’s confused face. “I hope he is not being an idiot again,” Mito sighed and pulled her son into a gentle hug. She could transfer a portion of her chakra only once, and then he is on his own. She hopes whatever he was planning, her chakra was enough to end it all and send him back to them safely.

* * *

“Monster,” the feral demonic brother, Kinkaku of the Kumogakure, spat out with a maniacal grin. Hikaku gripped his sword tighter and focused his Sharingan on the older demon brother, Ginkaku, who stood confidently over the corpse of his once allies. Tobirama, with his back to Hikaku, narrowed his eyes and grinned in return.

“Takes one to know,” the Senju said, his body glows with soft golden light that dims as time pass. He thanked Mito inside his mind and signaled to Hikaku for the next move. Sharingan’s red covers the sea and engulfed the four of them inside a gigantic dome of genjutsu. The world spun, and the moment the two brothers lost their footings, Tobirama raised his sword and flashed forward.

Outside the barrier, Sarutobi Hiruzen awaits his order with his loyal summon, Enma, next to him. Enma raised his nose and narrowed its eyes, “it reeks of Alphas.” Sarutobi snapped his head to Enma and looked at the creature with bewildered eyes. He looked back to the dome and cursed.

* * *

**DAY EIGHT**

“It’s not an illness, but I could help,” Hashirama said gently, making sure that his body posture was relaxed. Hyuuga Harui squeezed his eyes tighter and shook his head slowly. “Please, Harui-san. What’s happening to Kanata-kun is, unfortunate. But it’s not the end of him, it’s just a beginning. He is a special boy, I understand your feelings, but it’s not healthy to keep him inside forever,” he is such a hypocrite. He wouldn’t have come himself if he knows.

Harui slammed his fist against the wooden floor and snapped. “What do you understand about my feelings? It’s not your son!” Harui took a deep breath and collected himself, “I appreciate your intention. But Kanata is my son, and I will deal with him accordingly, there is no need for the esteemed Hokage to intervene in my clan’s problem.” Hashirama nodded solemnly and sipped his tea, it’s almost cold.

It seems like there is no reasoning with the man at the moment, so he excused himself and walks back to his office dejectedly. He took the long detour and smiles at the sounds of joy vibrating throughout the village. He never gets tired of this, the sound of children laughing and playing, people speaking freely and openly in public without worry, the golden sight of the sun setting behind the cliff. His and Madara’s dream.

And yet, his brother is not here with him, again. The reason behind Hashirama’s dream, the reason he fought and kill, his first and last brother. He wonders if Tobirama found them, whether they are alive, or dead. He imagines his brother’s enraged face if they’re death, Tobirama will surely try to avenge them, to bring closure to those left behind. Even Hashirama doesn’t want to cross path with his brother when he was really mad.

The Hokage plops down onto the grassy sidewalks and lied down. He stares up at the clouds floating away slowly, letting the world to lull him into a light nap. He dreams of his two younger brothers, sweet Itama and naughty Kawarama, laughing and chasing each other on a giant field of beautiful flowers. Standing far ahead, under the giant tree is young Tobirama. His beautiful brother smiles serenely and beckoned for Hashirama.

The Hokage held his tears back and nodded, his legs already moving towards his brothers. He was halfway to Itama when a thunder exploded above Tobirama’s head. Hashirama panicked and screamed at his brother, but Tobirama only tilted his head and smiles. He ran forwards, hand reaching out to protect his brother, and Kawarama was screaming for him. He was close to Tobirama, his fingers were so close to his brother, when he was woken up rudely.

“Hokage-sama!”

Hashirama was awake and alert in a flash, his anbu bodyguard stood next to him while another shinobi, the one that woke him up, looked up to him in pure panic. “Hokage-sama! It’s your brother!” the man didn’t explain further as Hashirama was already running towards the village’s gate. He made sure to flash his chakra to let Madara know. He signed to his bodyguard to let the hospital know and prepare for new patients.

The next moments were something that will not escape his memory for years to come. Standing by the gate were the missing shinobis, all bloodied and beaten up but alive. They all turned their head to him; he could see the panic and dread in their eyes. Then they parted and he saw the rescue team, and his brother. His pale white brother was all red, his skin, his hair, his face, his armor. His brother stood limply between Hikaku and Sarutobi’s arms.

“Help! Medic!” Hikaku cried out, his eyes were red and red tears were running down his face.

“Hokage-sama!” Sarutobi looked straight at Hashirama and felt relieved. The older Senju rushed to his brother and made a quick scan to determine his brother’s condition. He mentioned for the two shinobi to slowly laid his brother down. He spent the next minutes healing his brother’s worst wounds, he didn’t notice Mito and Izuna standing behind him with horrified look.

When Tobirama’s condition stable enough to be moved, Hashirama pull back and allow the medics to move his brother to the hospital. Mito comes up to him and caught his trembling wrists, whispering comforts to him.

“Hashirama?” said man looked up to his best friend, he didn’t notice Madara. He shook his head and murmured that he was fine, they should focus on the shinobis that returned. Madara nodded, “leave this to me, go to your brother.” Hashirama held back his tears and thanked his friend.

* * *

Madara sit with his arms crossed outside the operation room, while his younger brother paces around impatiently. He knows his scolding will fly past his brother’s head, so he kept his silence. A few minutes later, the door to the operation room opened and Mito emerges from inside. Izuna was on her face instantly, asking about the Senju’s condition. The redhead crossed her fingers and nodded slowly.

“Tobirama is out of danger as of now. But his skin was burned badly, Hashirama is working on it right now, so his operation will continue for a little longer. After that, he will be placed in the vip room for intensive care. You cannot see him for today,” she said to Izuna who nodded in return.

“Do you know what happened to him? That kind of burn, that’s not normal and I know fire. It burns people from the outside and left marks, but he was, what happened to him was like—”

“He was burning from the inside,” Mito finished, then she turned to Madara, “have you talk to them?”

Madara shook his head, “not yet. The medics were checking on them, I come here after I left them with the anbus.”

Mito sighed but nodded slightly, “I will check on the two that were on Tobirama’s party then. Hashirama will want to know what happened to his brother before anything else.”

“I will go with you,” Izuna quickly said, and Mito allowed him. Madara, not knowing what to do except wait for Hashirama, followed as well.

* * *

Sarutobi and Hikaku were lying down on the patient’s bed when Mito enter the room. The two were looking equally bad, Sarutobi with his broken left arm and Hikaku with his broken leg. They sit up straight when they saw the trio visitors, but Mito told them to relax and lay back.

“Mito-sama, how is sensei’s condition?” Sarutobi asked worriedly, Hikaku was frowning as well. The redhead repeated what she relayed to the Uchiha previously, and the two sighed in relief.

“I understand both of you are tired and wounded, however I would be grateful if you could tell me what happened, especially what made Tobirama become like that,” she said gently, and the two man nodded easily. Hikaku made room for Izuna to sit on his bed while Madara leaned against the wall next to the door. Mito took the only empty stool and positioned herself between the two bed. Then the two shared a look and Sarutobi started.

“We found the place they kept the two groups from Kirigakure’s assassins, it was a short journey, so we went without another break. Tobirama-sensei didn’t sense anything, and we went straight into the center. We found them all, a little bit bruised but alive. When we were leaving, the entrance exploded but we escaped, although we were separated into smaller groups. I was with Nara and Hyuuga, Hikaku-san was with sensei.”

Hikaku grimaced but he took over, “we ended up in a clearing far from the other groups, surrounded by enemies. Surprisingly, they were not shinobi from Kirigakure. There were bunch of rogues, lead by the Silver and Gold brothers from Kumogakure.” Izuna made a choking sound that were ignored by everyone in the room. “The rogues attacked first, their plan was to exhaust us, and it was working, at first.”

Mito hummed, “Tobirama somehow recovered both of your chakra then?”

Hikaku looked surprised and nodded, “yes, that’s exactly what happened. He pulled out this weird seal and our chakra recovered. That’s when the brothers attacked, they thought they could catch Tobirama-san off guard. We managed to fight back, but those two were monsters. They don’t feel pain and their chakra level were abnormal.”

Sarutobi sighed, “meanwhile I regroup with the others and went to assist sensei. We couldn’t do much, they were tired and injured from being held captive. Sensei realized we couldn’t escape without some kind of sacrifice.” Izuna pursed his lips at the choice of word but said nothing. Sarutobi shook his head, “at first, he planned to act as distraction while we escape. But then he sensed enemy’s reinforcement from all side.”

He looked into Mito’s eyes, rubbing his injured hand unconsciously. “Sensei told us to cover for him while he amasses his chakra, but Ginkaku caught him. And then sensei went into his sage mode, he fought the brothers for a bit. Then he, with his clones, he used Hiraishin and teleported all of us to the outside of Konoha.” Mito gasped and put her palm on her lips. Izuna tilted his head and turned to the redhead.

“I thought Tobirama failed his sage training?” the younger Uchiha asked puzzled.

Mito nodded, frowning as she answers, “he did. Tobirama finished his sage training, but he couldn’t use it like Hashirama could, the backlash was too dangerous so Hashirama banned him from using it ever. That explains the burns, he used too much natural chakra, but his body couldn’t handle it, so the chakra burns him from the inside. Oh, Tobi.” She sobbed softly into her hands.

Izuna blinked quickly, “Holy Amaterasu.” The Uchiha heir turned to Sarutobi and waves his hands, “what happened to his collar?” Sarutobi tilted his head in confusion. Izuna groaned in frustration and turned to Hikaku. “What happened to his collar, it was metal and should be around his neck. But it wasn’t there! You know what I’m talking about!” Madara stood straight at this and focused on Izuna.

The injured Uchiha frowns but he took Izuna’s hands and nodded, “Izuna, Madara-sama, Mito-san, there is something you must know.” He glanced quickly at Sarutobi, but the other man was as puzzled as the rest of them. “Before Sarutobi-san and the others caught up to us, the brothers said something that they couldn’t have known,” Hikaku closed his eyes and thinks back to the fight. “They called Tobirama-san, the Omega of Konoha,” he sighed.

Madara walks up to the end of the bed and gripped the metal rails tightly, “are you sure, Hikaku?” The man nodded firmly. Izuna and Mito gasped softly in harmony, the Uchiha more so in anger while Mito in shock. Madara growled and turned away.

Sarutobi frowns and decided to report his own finding as well, “they were Alphas. Both of them. My summon, Enma, smelt their scents. I also informed sensei about it.” It was Izuna’s turn to growl.

“Fuck!” the Uchiha heir rubs his face before collecting himself. Izuna turns to Hikaku again, “what else?”

The injured Uchiha frowns and tilted his head, “I couldn’t see it but Ginkaku was holding Tobirama-san’s neck and he pulled something away, it could be the metal collar. I couldn’t see what it was because Tobirama-san went into sage mode soon after that.” Izuna shook his head fervently, then he went out of the room to avoid venting his anger on the people around him. Meanwhile Madara’s face was twisted in displeasure.

“Perhaps Tobirama unlock the collar himself,” Mito said more to herself. The Uchiha clan head crossed his arms and tapped his gloved finger on his arm.

“That’s not possible. My chakra was the key,” when the redhead locked him with a strange gaze, Madara felt the need to defense himself. “He asked me to do it, it’s safer to keep the key and lock in different places.” Mito didn’t move her gaze away, so he coughed into his hand. “The collar might be faulty; it was left untouched inside the box for years.”

Finally, she nodded and looked away, “perhaps that was the case. Or perhaps, we finally found someone with chakra level equal to you, Madara-san. Either way, we should increase the security.”

Sarutobi hummed in agreement, “we should look out for those two brothers. I’m sure they will try to get revenge on sensei, since he ripped off Kinkaku’s arm before we left.”

Hikaku grinned and pointed his finger at the other injured man. “Oh, yeah, that. I thought I was imagining things. That was awesome, he ripped off Kinkaku’s arm using his teeth. Never saw something like that before,” the two laughed and Mito joined in, chuckling softly. Then the redhead and Uchiha clan head excused themselves.

“Mito-sama,” Sarutobi called, the woman turned to him while Madara stood outside, looking for his brother. “Kagami and Danzou has something to say to Hokage-sama. It’s best if they find out about sensei’s condition from you or Hokage-sama before anyone else,” the man cocked his head to the side and narrowed his eyes slightly, a gesture he learned from the younger Senju in the past. Mito, as graceful as ever, nodded and blinked once.

She stepped out of the room, finding Madara and Izuna talking to each other aggressively to the side. The redhead held back a sigh and rubs her stomach gently, she wishes to go straight home and rest, but Sarutobi’s words about Kagami and Danzou was nudging her consciousness. If only both boys are not bitter towards Uchiha clans, she could send Izuna in her stead. She walks up to the brothers and cleared her throat.

Madara turned his glare at her while Izuna pursed his lips and looked away. Unfazed by the older Uchiha, Mito smiles softly. “Madara-san, Izuna-san, I will be taking my leave now. Since my husband will be useless for a while, I’m sure you understand, Madara-san,” she rubs her stomach again and she noticed Izuna’s eyes on her stomach though he tried to be stealthy.

“I know, if Hashirama goes home tonight, tell him not to come to the office tomorrow. Izuna will help me in the office, right?” the older Uchiha turns to his brother, but Izuna only shrugs and refuse to look at Madara. The redhead nodded, whatever these brothers are fighting about has nothing to do with her. Before returning to her home, Mito made a quick visit to the operation room.

She watches from across the glass window separating the viewing area with the operation area, her husband was pouring everything he is into the small green glow around his hands. Tobirama looks better than when she left to talk to Madara and Izuna, his upper body had regained his normal coloring. It pained her to see him like this, but aside from sealing his dying cells from exploding from the inside and killing the other cells, she is useless as a medic.

Mito went home with a heavy heart, but when she opened the entrance door, she made sure not to show her sadness and worry. Watama greeted her with a big hug, she allowed the boy to heal her heart. “Thank you for watching him,” the red head said as she crosses the room, with Watama clinging to her arm. Standing behind the kitchen counter, Kagami gave her a soft smile and shook his head.

“Don’t mention it, Mito-sama. I am happy to help, and Watama-kun is a joy to be around,” the Uchiha grinned widely, making Watama blushed and giggled softly. The peaceful sight made Mito’s fatigue returned tenfold, she sighed and couldn’t help the wan smile escaping her mouth. “Mito-sama, is everything alright?” Kagami quickly crosses the room to stand in front of the redhead, his hands were open to catch her.

The redhead walks to the sofa and helped Watama to climb the furniture before sitting on it. She motioned for Kagami to use the other sofa across from her. The young man obediently sits on the sofa, crossing his fingers to keep himself from jittering around. Mito start talking about what happened a few hours ago, about how they found Tobirama and the missing shinobis, how the younger Senju was rushed to the operation room.

Mito held on Watama’s hands as she spoke, comforting herself with the warmth coming from her baby boy. Kagami on the other hand was in shock, his fingers turned cold and something was burning behind his eyes.

“I, I have to see sensei,” Kagami stammered out in panic, but the redhead stopped him.

“Kagami-kun, Tobirama is still under intensive care, you cannot visit him for now,” she shook her head slowly when the Uchiha used his puppy eyes on her. She turned to her son when Watama’s fingers clenched to her sleeves. “It’s okay, baby. Uncle Tobi will be fine, daddy is taking care of Uncle Tobi,” the child nodded and squeeze his face to Mito’s thighs. She chuckled at Watama’s antics and gently rubs her son’s head.

“When can I see sensei, then? Is there anything I could do?” Kagami asked worriedly, she could tell how hard he was forcing the Sharingan from springing out. Watama was really scared of the Uchiha’s prized doujutsu, the boy used to cry non-stop when Madara showed him the Sharingan for fun. Hashirama thought it was hilarious, and fortunately the Uchiha didn’t take offense of the boy’s behavior.

“Watama, could you go to your room and play by yourself? Mommy has something to talk to Kagami-kun, it’s boring adult stuff,” Mito winked teasingly at her son, who nodded and ran off to his room upstairs. After making sure the boy was inside his room, the redhead focuses on Kagami. “Tobirama is very fortunate to have people like you and Danzou-kun, who believes in him and still cares for him, even after what he did,” she said sincerely.

Kagami nodded slowly, “no matter what people says, sensei did not abandon us. We, Team Tobirama, will always choose sensei’s side and this time, we will be the one doing the protection.”

Mito smiles gently and rubs the edge of her eyes, making sure the tears didn’t fall yet. “Then, could you tell me what have you and Danzou-kun found?” the redhead crossed her fingers together and leaned back against the sofa. Kagami looked surprised for a split second before collecting his expression and tilted his head.

“Nothing ever passes you, Mito-sama.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D I have nothing to say on the end note.  
> On next chapter: The world greets one man and one boy.


End file.
